Consistency
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: In a relationship it's all about consistency. When things matter between Farz and Rishta then both are important . Just have to keep up its consistency. * chap 10 updated * * story completed *
1. Consistency

**Here abhirika are married . Shreyaa ( abhijeet's daughter ) I'll use this spelling for her name and Of course the written dialogues and conversation of her are actually in sign language so kindly do imagine .** **This is my very first try on family genre and It's for ' Adya duo lover ' .** **Enough of my bak bak let's get started .**

 **In bureau ..**

Abhijeet was continuously walking back and forth . He looked tensed . He was checking the time in every possible minutes . Daya was silently watching him .

After a long pause ..

\- ' Kya baat hein boss ? Bohut pareshan lag rhe ho ? '

\- Acp sir ne mujhe unke cabin akele bulayen hein .

\- Haan toh ? Shayed kuch important discuss karna chahta hein , daya uttered with confusion .

\- Yaar , I hope ki koi naya mission ke liye na ho .

\- Haan , Naye naye shadi jo hui hein apke , Daya tried to joked but stopped as he received a deadly stare from his buddy .

 **ACP sir arrived ..**

\- ' Good morning , sir ' , Daya wished .

\- Morning , Abhijeet ..

\- ' Yes , sir ! Good morning , sir ' , Abhijeet managed to speak .

Acp sir signaled him towards his cabin .

Abhijeet followed him .

\- Baitho Abhijeet ...

\- Sir , Sab kuch thik hein na ?? Anything serious sir ?

Acp passed him a smile . Keenly observed his son like cop . Entwining his fingers finally he spoke , ' Samajhdar o ko ishara hein kaafi hotey . '

\- Sir , Kal etne raat ko apne call kiye the toh ..

\- Abhijeet , meine tumhe bataya tha ki apni bhavnau pe kabu rakhna aur himmat pe atut rehna . Mein kal ek naya Abhijeet ko dekhna chahta hoon.

\- Ji Sir , lekin naya Abhijeet kyun kahaan apne kya mu mujhse koi galti hui hein ?

\- Abhijeet dekho .. pehle tumhare agey piche koi na tha , tab sab se pehle tum farz ko dekhte the ab tumhare zindagi mein Tarika hein , Shreyaa hein ek nayi aur khubsurat samay bitaa rahe ho tum . Kya abhivi tumhare liye farz agey hein ?

\- Jee Sir , bilkul , he spoke out spontaneously .

\- Soch ke bataau Abhijeet .

\- Sir , Duty first sentiments last . Mein humesha yahi bolte aur mante aya hoon . Meine farz ke agey na kabhi kuch dekha nahi dekhunga .

\- Kal ko agar Daya ke hathon koi gunah ho jaye , aur wo sabooton ke saath pakda jaye toh tum uskey sath zarasa na detey huye pehle uskey hathon par hatkadi laga pawoge ? , acp questioned with a cold voice .

\- Sir ...

\- Aisa pehle bhi hua hein humerein honhaar officers ko alag alag tarha se phansaye gaye hein tab meine harbar har kisi pe shak kiye hein . Aur iss liye

' Pathhar dil insaan ' ka khetab bhi mujhe mil gaya hein . Kya tum bhi bilkul aisa har kisi pe shak kar pawoge ?

\- Sir , Mein samajh raha hoon aise situation mein humare ek dusron ko saath dena ap ko sahi nhi lagta lekin apno par shaq krna ..

\- Hehe hehe , Acp shared a loud laugh .

Abhijeet silently noticed him .

Acp adjusted himself on the chair in a more comfortable way . Softly rubbed his forehead with two fingers .

\- Tum bhi shak karoge Abhijeet , har kisi pe , chahe wo tumhara bhai ho , biwi ho , beti ho . Zaroorat padhne se tum apni beti Shreyaa pe bhi goli chalavogey .

This thing made his heart skipped . He remembered how acp shot Nakul . With a straight face , with a lots of hatred he shot his own blood because his son owned that ' Gaddar ' title . Every single time he thought about this specific memory his brain stormed . He sensed a mixed emotion for Acp sir . He do respect him how he had deal with it and too get surprised that how could a father be that cruel .

\- ' Sir kuch chesey Acp Praduman ko he sobha detey hein ' , he answered smartly .

\- Haan aur ab wo saare chesey Acp Abhijeet ko bhi apnana padhega .

He got puzzled on his senior's sudden statement . He just uttered ..

\- Aain ?!

The old and wise man handed him an envelop . He was feeling too proud while handing him that .

\- Read it loudly Abhijeet , he ordered .

 **' I'm pleased to inform you that the Commission have approved your promotion to the rank of Assistant Commissioner of Police ( ACP) '**

he gulped , for the very first time he's feeling nervous in front of acp sir . promotion to the rank .. to the rank ... acp .. the last line was hammering his mind .

\- Agey padho , acp sir ordered .

He kept mumb . Maybe he was shocked . Maybe he was preparing himself .

Acp sir took that letter from him and started reading out loudly the last sentence ...

 **' This promotion is in recognition of your hard work , discipline and dedication to** **duty .**

 **CONGRATULATIONS**

 **ACP Abhijeet Srivastava ,** he added and patted his back .

Abhijeet standed up . Without any hesitation he conveyed him a salute and uttered ..

' Mein wada karta hoon Sir , apke dikhay gaye raste hum nahi vulenge . ACP Abhijeet bhi farz ki agey kuch na dekhega . Puri nishtha ke saath apne farz ko nibhane ke baad bhi agar koi officer rahein bhatak jaye ya mere khudke santan ke bhi niyat dagmajaye toh seedha encounter karte waqt mera bhi haat nahi kapega Sir . Mein apke adarsh kabhi nahi bhulunga ' .

Acp sir shaked hand with him . With a proud face he uttered ..

\- I'm so proud of you my son .

' Son ' this word pierced his ear and tears fromed in the corner of his eye . It's the best moment ever .

Acp sir patted his back and called Daya .

Here Daya was way too tensed . He kind off ran towards acp 's cabin after getting called .

\- ' Sir apne bulaya mujhe ? Anything serious Sir ? '', he concluded .

\- Tum khud hein dekhlo , he uttered and handed that envelop to Daya .

a long pause ...

Daya slowly kept down the envelop and breathed heavily . Tears were rolling down over his cheeks and he was wearing a smile .

\- Daya ! , Abhijeet broke the silence .

And on a very moment he received a tight hug from his buddy .

\- Mein bohut khush hoon .. bohut hein zyada .

He couldn't speak more as he was feeling on verge of crying .

They broke the hug and witnessed a satisfied and proud smile from their father figure . It's definitely the golden moment .

\- Sir , Ap matlab hum apke bina sab kuch , Daya tried to express .

\- Seekh jawogey . Jao ab kam karo apna . Investigation abhibhi jaari hein naye case ke aur mein abhibhi Acp hoon , he ordered .

\- Yess , Sir , duo responsed and quickly moved .

Acp sir secretly wiped out his tears .

Abhijeet moved towards his desk .

\- Nostalgia ! , Daya said .

\- Huh ?

\- Yeh desk tumhe miss karega , he answered with a broad smile .

Duo's conversation were too confusing to other cops .

Freddy was way too confused .

\- ' Sir , koi khaas baat hein ? Ap dono etne khush kyun hein ? '

Daya tried to say something but a sudden grip over his hand kept him mumb . Abhijeet signaled him not to tell any thing now .

\- Kyun bhai khush rehna manaa hein kya humein ? , Abhijeet smirked .

\- Areh v voo , Freddy calculated what to say .

\- Ye sab chodo . Wo call records check kiye the ? Details lekar awo ..

\- ' Ab yeh kya tha ? Kyun nahi bataya unhe ? Is mein chupane ka kya hein ? ' , Daya asked .

\- Areh nahi . Sabko sahi waqt pe pata chalega par mein ab yeh news mere two lady love ko batana chahta hoon .

\- O ok , now I'm getting your point . Dono ko saath mein ? Surprise dogey haan ?

Abhijeet nodded and said

\- ' Pehle Shreyaa ko boarding se laana padehega . Hope ki koi important classes na ho uski . Phir ghar decorate karke mahol banana padhega ... Areh nhi tab toh Shreyaa ko pata chal jayega . Tch ..

Agar ghar decorate karke waha jau toh zyada der ho jyega .

Abhijeet was really confused .

\- Ahem ahem , Daya cleared his throat to get attention .

Abhijeet noticed him and lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner .

\- Mein hoon na ! Mein abhi Shreyaa ki boarding ke liye pohonchta hoon aur etne time mein tum intezam kar lena . Baas parent's permission de dena . Waise Tarika kabtak pohonchegi ghar ?

\- Arey aj bohot khaas din hein . Pichle hafte se ek project par kam kar rahi thi badi mehnaat kiye hein usney aj Central Forensic mein meeting hein . Subhe se bohut khush lag rahi thi . Kafi confident hein apni project ko lekey .

Abhijeet was smiling broadly while explaining about Tarika . Only thinking about her can make him happy for no reason .

Daya noticed his sudden changed behavior .

\- Accha ?! , Daya asked and smirked .

\- Bhai mere tu baas Shreyaa ko le aa .

\- Yes Sirrr !

\- Daya yaar please tu mujhe sir nahi bulayega .

\- Areh ... hum toh bulayenge . Mujhe sach mein bohot proud feel hoga .

\- Tch .. Mujhe alag feel ho raha hein .

\- Alag kya ? Yeh tumhara etne salon ka Wafadaari ka samman hein , Daya concluded .

 **Here in Forensic Lab**

Dr. Sameer ( Delhi forensic expert) - We do have evidence against you Dr. Tarika .

\- ' Sir , I really don't know yeh sab kyase hua . Mein .. mein begunah hoon ' , she replied in a shaken voice .

\- Dr. Tarika kanun saboot mangte hein jo ki ap ke khilaaf hein . I'm sorry to say but now you're suspended for a week but if the probability is correct then you will be suspended permanently for the rest . There is high chances of losing your license also then .

\- ' Dr. Sameer I know it's not the right time par usne bohut mehnat ki hein iss project pe . Usey ek mauka toh deney chahiye ' , Dr . Salunkhe requested .

\- What if she is the accused one ? Maybe She's not but we can't give this much scope to a doctor like her , Dr . Sameer answered in a strong voice .

\- It's okay Sir , Nahi chahiye mujhe koi bhi mouka . I'm definitely not performing , she replied with a straight face .

' Please excuse '

And she left . She was walking really fast in the parking lot Dr. Sameer' s words were echoing over her mind again and again . She stopped for a while and noticed her reflection on a car window .

' Etne salon ki wafadaari ki samman miley hein mujhe ' , she whispered and burst into tears .

It was unbearable , It was painful . It was hard to believe . She was really feeling broken , lonely .

 **a /n : And finally m done with the first chapter . Adya dear hope that u'll like it . It was really tough for me :p .**

 **Eager to know what's the real matter ? Toh have to wait for the next then till then lemme know your thoughts . Peace .**


	2. Consistency 2

Here in Abhirika's home..

" Phew.. Finally, all done "

He really worked hard to tidy up the room. He smiled in satisfaction and placed his promotion letter on a gift box and kept it in a secure place.

" Dono ko sath mein he dekhana sahi rahega I guess. Yeh Daya kahaan tak pohoncha? ", he questioned himself and dialed Daya's number.

\- Haan Shreyaa miley ? Kaisi hein wo? "

\- Filhal toh confused hein, Daya joked.

\- Tuney usse kuch bataya toh nahi na?

\- Haan sab bata diya meine.

\- Kya! Kyun?!

\- Abhijeet..

\- Haan bhai samajh gaya. Kitne der lagega aur ?

\- About 30 minutes.

\- Good. Accha tumne Shreyaa ko wo gift de di hein na? Usse pasand toh aye hein hongey...

\- Ab 1 hr lagega!

\- Matlab?

\- Bhai mere, tabse car park karkey batein kar rahe hein waaqt to nahi rukey hui hein na.

\- Okay.. okay I'm sorry. Jaldi aja. Tarika ajayegi toh I'll text you .

Abhijeet cut the call and placed the flower bouquet on the table.

" Her favourite! ", he smiled.

Here in the car...

Her vision was getting blur because of the continuous flow of tear drops . She really needed support and support means Abhijeet .

She stopped the car and he sensed her presence. He quickly locked their bedroom, kept open the main door and switched off the light. A perfect mahol to give a surprise.

She wiped her tear in a harsh way and walked towards the main door.

Ting ting tong.. ting tting...

she pressed the bell in an aggressive way and then noticed the door is already open.

Without wasting a moment she rushed inside of the room. It was all darken over the room. Her heart skipped a bit. No, she was not scared . It is something what she was feeling is insecure! She really wanted to see him. It is too known to her only his presence is important now.

She just wanted to share a tight embrace and cried over his arm.

Grabbling objects in the darkness she tiptoed onwards.

Sweat beads formed over her forehead.

She felt extreme pressure in anticipation.

" A.. Abhijeet" , She managed to speak.

\- Kahan ho? Awaaz do, she added in a shaken voice .

A sudden grip over her waist and mouth shook her to the core. Her heart was pounding as if it will come out of her ribcage. She wanted to scream.

But she stopped for a moment and sensed the grip. It was gentle, hospitable . A strong and familiar sweaty perfumed smell. She felt her brain is getting soothed but in a very second extreme anger rushed her mind.

She tried to free herself from his grip and yelled

" Kya mazaak laga rakhe hein Abhijeet? "

\- Shhh... naraz kyun hotey ho Mrs. Abhijeet?, he whispered on her ear.

slowly entwining her fingers he tried to make a fist.

She freed her hand from his grip with a jerk.

She steped towards the switch board. With trembling hands she find out the switch and switched on the light.

Here she witnessed his ever charming look. He kept staring at her.

Silence...

\- Wah! Kya baat hein Tarika ji andhere mein bhi apne mujhe pehchan liya?, he smirked.

She looked other way. Wiped her tears. He noticed her and sensed her nervousness.

\- Hey, Relax Tarika! , he stepped towards her.

Tumhe darane ka koi iraada nahi tha mera.

He stepped towards her and tried to touch her.

Placing her palm against his chest she made a distance.

\- Please, Do not, she uttered.

He keenly noticed her. Messy lashes moist with tear drops , puffy eyes, blood rushing over her cheeks, messy curls. " Definitely she was crying for a long time or it is just my thought ", he calculated.

\- Kya baat hein Tarika? humm...? tell me, his voice of concern.

Their eyes met. Those teary deep orbs reflecting something unknown hence painful. A fresh tear dropped from her eyes.

" Did I made her cry ", he questioned himself.

He traced the contour of her face and tried to wiped out those tears.

She grabbed and removed his hand.

\- Leave me alone..

Please, do not ask me why. I need some time.

She stepped backwards and tried to move. He stopped her.

\- Think you are forgetting something Tarika! . You are my married wife.

\- Toh? What should I have to do with this statement Husband?

\- Tarikaa...

\- What?, she yelled

\- I love you, Tarika, he answered.

\- Oh! Is this those same three words. That took a decade you to utter.

\- For heaven sake, do not get me wrong Tarika. I Don't want ke humarein bich koi conflict kabhi ho. We both are mature enough. We can sought out any freakin problem without any argument. Just speak up and cooperate . Let's have a conversation.

\- Mature? Really? Who Abhijeet? Thodi der pehle jo kar rahe the woh maturity tha.

\- Tarika, I really donot know why you are behaving like this. We are in a legal relationship. It's important to keep up its consistency. Haq hein humarein ek dusre pe. Farz banta hein puchna.

\- Yeah... right! mujhpe adha haq joh tumhara hein. Toh I have had to tell you every single thing joh ki mein na kehna chahti woh bhi. Kyun ki mujhpe toh adha haq tumhara hein, she yelled.

\- No Tarika, It's not about adha haq its not 50/ 50 either..

Its 100/ 100 ; a total commitment. I do have right as well as you do. Jitna tumhe khud pe haq hein utna mujhe bhi tum pe hein. It's not like haq adha ho gaya.

\- Batey bohot achhe kar letey ho tum Abhijeet . May be that's one of your precise quality that attracted me.

let it be...

She stepped towards their room. But the door was locked.

She faced him with a straight face.

\- Listen, Tarika I really have no idea ki kya hua hein. Tum subha toh bohot khush the apne project ko lekar. Kya project sahi nahi raha?

This made her alert.

She recalled the lab scene. How humiliating it was. She squeezed shut her eyes and tightened her fist in antipathy.

She opened the door with her keys. It is too known to her that he is totally unaware of her situation and she is hurting him with this kind of response.

Yes, she knew that she was hurting him,

but now she only need some time.

She entered into the room. It was nicely arranged she exclaimed.

Things see noticed then .

A fresh Lilly bukey ; her ever favorite, pleasent aroma candles, some chocolate boxes, nicely arranged room.

Probably the most romantic scenario she have ever witnessed .

Yes, he had worked hard a lot.

She gulped in anticipation. This situation is getting worse.

Another wave of pressure hit her mind and she turned to faced him.

He was waiting for her answer.

\- So, this was the reason of your kind words Husband! , she the pressed the last word...

She went closer to him and grabbed his collar in a harsh way,

" Because you need me nah? "

\- Tarika, What the..

\- What?..., she yelled and continued...

So, now our relation means for physical attraction only Mr. Abhijeet ? and that's the only mature thing I guess ?

For which you have worked that much hard.

Wow! Clap clap..

She paused for a while and concluded...

You know you are amazing but to be your disappointment ,

" I am not Interested ", she pressed every single word.. grabing the lilly bukey she throw it off.

\- Enough Tarika. Now it's getting on my nerve. Would you just explain .., he yelled.

\- No I am not, because...

I donot want to.

\- You have to..

\- Huh..

\- Kyun ki mein tumhe taqleef mein nahi dekh sakhta, he uttered.

\- Accha! Mujhe koi jawab nahi dena. Yeh sab..

Yeh.. yeh.. yeh sab kuch mujhe taqleef de rahe, she uttered while messing up those lighten candles.

\- Tarika leave it. Damn it leave it.

His grip was tight enough.

\- You are hurting me Abhijeet. Chodo mujhe.

She pushed him again. She was going to yell more but a sobbing sound pierced her ear.

They both stared towards the door .

\- Shreyaa, he exclaimed.

Her sudden presence surprised her.

Shreyaa seems too scared.

She was continuously rubbing her right hand's fist in a rotating manner against her chest to say , Sorry.

Her heart pinched. Did she made her daughter feel insecure. She was cursing herself .

Daya passed them a look and helped Shreyaa to reach her room.

He made her sat and after a pause he asked,

\- Shreyaa.. You are brave girl na?

She didn't respond.

\- Listen, saab thik hein, araam karo tum. We will talk to you later. humm?, Daya asked.

He explained in sign language.

She nodded .

Daya left her room..

Here in Abhirika's room..

\- Dekha kya hua? Tumhari zid ki wajay se ye sab hua, said Abhijeet.

\- No, It was you..

Tumlog ladna baandh karogey please. Bacchi dar rahi hein. Yeh sab dekhaney ke liye lekar aane ko kahan tha, Daya concluded.

\- Areh haan, Shreyaa ghar kyun ayi? vacation toh nahi hein, she asked.

\- Kuch nahi, Daya chal. Let's leave her alone.

and he moved out of the room.

\- Yeah yeah and that's the only thing I was asking for from hours, she yelled and shut the door with a thud.

" Kya tha yeh sab? ", Daya asked.

\- Shreyaa kaisi hein?

\- Apne parents ko ladte huye dekh ke kisse accha lagta hein. Roh rahi hein.

\- Mujhe Shreyaa ko dekhna chahiye.

He turned to move but stop for a while.

\- Umm tum Tarika ko dekho zaraa,

and he left.

A smile appeared on Daya's face for unknown reason.

" Pata nahi kya hua par hope ki sab sahi ho ", he consoled himself.

And then you have to wait for the next update.

Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews.

Sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading . Feel free to share your thoughts . Take care all. Peace.

\- Shadow grey 99


	3. consistency 3

**In Shreyaa's Room...**

He stepped towards their daughter's room.

A sobbing sound crossed over his ears . His heart pinched. He was feeling guilt.

Shreyaa noticed him wiping her tears out she removed her gaze other way.

He bends towards her and faced her.

" Shreyaa.. ", he uttered.

He softly cupped her face with care . A fresh tear slipped from her eyes. He quickly swiped it and secured his loving daughter in a tight embrace. She sobbed more and he patted her back. She felt good enough and faced him.

He rotate his fist in a quick manner and while holding his ear he cutely uttered,

" Sorry "

She kept her face down.

He knew that Shreyaa get too much scared of these type of things . She had witnessed her own mother's death. She just hates this fighting thing, especially among parents.

" Hey, Papa sorry na. Please forgive me ", he appealed.

She didn't respond then he concluded,

" Papa needs your help. "

She looked upwards and signed in a questioning manner.

\- " Yeah, your help to convince you gussedhari mata ", he added.

She smiled and questioned,

\- " Why ? "

\- " I donot know either. Bas etna janta hoon ki ab wo sirf ap ki sunegi. Kya ap papa ke madad karoge? Mumma is sad beta. She needs you ", he tried to explain.

She stands up and said,

\- " I will "

\- " Umm... Do tell her Papa loves you both "

She noded approvingly and stepped forward. He followed her.

Here, Daya was knocking the door for a quite long time but didn't get any response . Seeing Abhijeet and Shreyaa he complained,

\- " Kya yaar naaraz tumse hein, meine kya kiya? Darwaza hein nahi khol rahe ".

\- " Areh ab khulega dekhna. Ab Shreyaa aa gayi na? ", Abhijeet signaled towards Shreyaa.

Without uttering any words Shreyaa started knocking the door at her style .

First Tarika didn't respond. Then she keenly observed the knocking style..

Knock... knock knock... knock... knock knock knock...

She was preety sure that it was Shreyaa and opened the door immediately.

" Areh wah Sheyaa knock karte hein khol diya aur tabse jo mein bina darwaza todey knock kiye jaa raha tha uska kya? ", Daya joked.

Shreyaa passed them a look and went inside in a hurry and shut the door again, left the confused duo behind.

\- " Jaisi maa uski waisi Beti ", Abhijeet said.

\- " Ab bas yeh pata lag jaye ki hua kya hein mere pyare bhabiji ko, jo aise rudra murti banay baithi hein ", Daya said.

\- " Haha tu bhi na.. waise haan pata nahi "

 **Here in bureau...**

" Pradyuman, Mujhe tumse kuch baatein karna tha. It is important. "

\- " Loh, naam liya aur shaitan hazir ", ACP murmured.

\- " Kya? kuch kahaan tumne? "

\- " Kuch nahi, bas abhi yaad kar raha tha tujhe "

\- " Boss, Mein bilkul mazaak ke mood mein nahi hoon "

ACP observed him for a while and said,

\- " Haan, woh sab toh thik hein. Tu baith jaa pehle. "

Acp passed the chair towards Salunkhe.

\- " Kyun ki joh khushi ke baat mein kehne jaa raha hu. You know , there is high chances ke tere payro tale zameen khisak jaye ", he added.

Salunkhe made a face.

\- "Toh tu nahi baithega na? ", ACP said.

\- " Pradyuman..."

\- " Kya baat hein? haan? ", he asked in a cold tone.

\- " Pehle tum batado mujhe waqt lagega ".

\- " Abhijeet got promotion ", he slowly uttered.

Hearing Acp 's word an extreme pressure hit his mind. Dr. Salunkhe took a deep breath and sat down.

\- " Oh accha... ", he murmured under breathe .

\- " Areh Salunkhe, Etna kya udas hona? Haan manta hoon tera naukri ek sal aur baki hein buddhe ", he joked.

\- " Tarika got suspended for a week ".

\- " Kya! Par kyun?

\- " Remember , Case no. 4325 ; Ek drug dealer gang ka parda fash hua tha. Usmein ek aurat ke hathon paye gayi drugs ke test kiye gaye the humrein lab mein. Reports ke mutabek woh saare drugs nakli tha toh kanun usse ba - ijjat bari kar di. Lekin ab yeh pata chala hein ki wo aurat bohot hein bada drug dealer hein aur humerein reports ke wajay se wo baari ho gayi aur abroad bhi ja sakey. Unhe shaq hein ke reports ke saath ched chad hua hein. "

ACP silently kept listening ..

\- " Isse liye, they are accusing Tarika. Unhe lagta hein ki shayed Tarika ne apne profession ki faida uthayi hein. Aur toh aur jo " Inter Forensic Projects " chal raha hein ab usmein Tarika participates bhi nahi kar sakhte. They said, Doctors like her donot deserve this kind of opportunities. It's too much yaar ", he signed.

\- " Par sirf Tarika ko hein kyun doshi mana ja rahein? "

\- " Kyunki Pradyuman, Us waqt jab yeh case aya.. mein.. mein nahi tha. Woh akele handle kar rahi thi sab kuch ", he replied in shaken voice and continued,

" Bacchi bohot taqleef mein hein. Mein tumhe yahin batane aya tha ki kih tumne toh aur bhi kadwa sach suna diya " , he uttered helplessly.

\- " Haan, Dekh agar Tarika ne kuch nahi kiya toh yeh sab jaldi sulajh jayega. Don't worry ", Acp tried to consoled him.

\- " Tumhe lagta hein Tarika aisa kabhi kar sakhti hein? Come on Pradyuman .. "

\- " Toh, ab wo log kya karne wale hein? Basic interrogation?

\- " They have started already. Dr. Sameer central forensic gaye hein us case ke details lene. Lab se CcTv footage, Computer se sare details le liye aur toh aur Tarika ki mobile track kiye jaa rahe ".

\- " Himmat rakh, kuch bhi nahi hoga. "

\- " Mein toh ab baas yahin soch raha hoon ki woh Abhijeet na jane kaise pesh ayega. Bacchi waise hein pareshan hein ".

\- " Salunkhe, tu shayed bhul raha hein ki woh ek Senior hein and most importantly her husband ".

\- " I just hope saare report sahi ho aur Tarika begunah sabit ho jaye bas "

\- " Reports kab tak layenge Dr. Sameer? "

\- " Aj shyam tak ".

Acp nodded.

 **Here in Abhirika 's Residence ...**

Abhijeet was busy in a phone call and Daya was silently observing his motion.

Abhijeet cut the call and moved towards Daya.

\- " Kiska call tha? ", Daya asked

\- " Khabri ka ", Abhijeet uttered plainly and gazed towards the door.

\- " Toh, Jana padhega? "

\- " Tarika ko meri zaruraat hein. Abhi aise jana sahi rahega? "

\- " Areh, donot worry. Haan, thodi dhuki hein lekin she is samajhdar enough . Toh, tum jao aur mein hu na? , Daya encouraged him and patted his back signaling him to go ".

\- " Sambhal lena, he uttered and moved towards the door . "

 **Here in Abhirika 's Room ...**

As Tarika was feeling sorry, it was tough for her to met shreyaa ' s gaze. She was calculating what to say.

Shreyaa keenly observed her mom. The kind of bonding they have always shared was more than special and still it is.

Forwarding her hands she touched her chin and signed,

\- " Momma "

finally she broke the silence .

Tarika quickly grabbed her hands. Tightly she made a fist and kept noding disapprovingly.

This made Shreyaa too feel sad. Tarika kept sobbing and tried to say something but annoying hiccups interrupted as she was crying for a long time .

Shreyaa stood up and searched for water bottle. The room was a total mess. Water was splitting all over the floor from the broken flower vase. She stepped forward but was about to slipped. Tarika grabbed her hurriedly.

\- " Are you okay Momma? ", her caring voice, full of concern.

Shreyaa noded.

Tarika didn't signed it though. It is easy to sense someone's concern. Especially of your loved one's.

Shreyaa made her mom to some drink water and sat beside her.

\- What happened?, she asked."

Tarika placed her head into Shreyaa 's lap. Sometimes daughter can play a role of a mother too. A mother daughter bonding is truly a boon . A relation of unconditional love.

Shreyaa patted her forehead.

She was staring at her mom in a Questionable manner.

\- " My baby is getting bigger. The mother nature inside of her is reflecting enough ", she thought and smiled in anticipation.

Surely kids are blessing . They can make any situation humble.

Tarika sat up and faced her.She started..

\- " Yeah, I amsad but I am feeling more guilt because I have hurted you and Abhijeet more. Pata nahi kaise... m matlab gusse mein kuch zyada hein karliya. "

Shreyaa recalled her father's words.

\- " Papa said he loves us both ", she said.

\- " I know and I love you guys more. Should I have to mention it? "

\- " We know. "

Tarika look towards her face..

\- " Hey, kiddo! why you are getting that bigger etni jaldi haan? You know you are acting more mature than your silly momma. "

Tarika showed her three of special fingers and said , " I love you baby "

she giggled and shared tight hug.

After some time they get aparted.

\- " Toh, you mean tumhare papa mujhse naraaz nahi hein. "

She smiled and said ,

\- " Ap dono ek dusre ko sorry bol doh . "

\- " Haan, mujhe sorry toh kehna hein chahiye par.. par kaise. Ab etna tamasha jo meine kar liya jab ki baat utni bhi badi nahi thi ", she murmured.

Shreyaa tried to understand and Tarika noticed her.

\- " Sorry kaise bolu? "

\- " Just go and say sorry, simple. "

Tarika passed a helpless look.

Shreya noticed a neatly wrapped gift box.

\- " Mumma, Apke liye? "

\- " Shayed "

Shreyaa handed the box to Tarika.

 **" For my lady lucks "**

Tarika felt like her heart is aching.

" What have I done ! "

Shreyaa opened the box. There was only an envelope. She took it out of the box and handed Tarika.

\- " It is an official letter ", Tarika concluded and started reading the letter.

 **" A Promotion letter "**

Yes, his Promotion letter.

His Promotion, to the rank of ACP.

This thing made her cry. A mix reaction rushed over her mind. A reaction of unbound happiness and a burden of her ammature behaviour.

\- " Momma? kya hua? "

\- " Here , read it. "

She passed her the letter.

Shreyaa read it and now she was too feeling sorry for her dad.

\- " I have ruined his precious day.. "

she paused for a while and again uttered,

" Actually our precious day. "

Knock... knock. Tarika, Shreyaa beta.

She heared Daya 's desperate voice.

She wiped her tears and slowly opened the door.

Daya signed and said..

\- " Finally... kya ho kya gaya tha tum dono ko haan? Pareshan karke rakh diya. Aisa kaun karta hein? "

Daya was about to day something more but Tarika interrupted ,

\- Abhi kahaan hein?

\- " Umm, dekho woh tum please naraaz mat ho. Actually khabri se milney gaye hein. "

\- " Mera naraaz hona jayez nahi hein Daya.. Naraaz toh usse hona chahiye. Kya pata shayed woh hein bhi. "

\- " Areh nahi, Tum dono love birds ek dusre se dukhi kaise reh sakhte ho nahi? "

\- " But I have ruined the best day of his life Daya. "

" What have I done ! "

\- " Tarika relax.. Tumhe pata chal gaya yeh accha hua. Ab aur koi confusion na raha. Toh apas mein solve kar lo. "

\- Haan.

Tring.. tring a phone call interrupted .

\- " Umm, ek minute ", he excused.

After sometimes he returned

\- " Tarika, Woh ACP sir ka call tha toh kuch urgent tha ", he hesitated while speaking.

\- " That's okay Daya. Iam fine and now I really want to make sure everything to be turned fine, she replied plainly. "

\- " Sure? "

She assured him.

\- " Okay then, take care. Bye champ, he concluded and left the place.

 **After some moments..**

\- " Should I call him? No, he must be busy or may be sad. "

She seems tensed.

Shreyaa noticed that and pressed her hands. She assured Tarika by blinking her eyes, expressed not to worry.

Suddenly the door bell rang ...

Tarika eyed towards the door and Shreyaa noticed it.

\- " Papa? ", she passed a questionable look.

\- " May be, Shreyaa mein unke samne kaise jau? I am really feeling guilt "

Shreya showed her a palm signaling not to worry.

Ting tong...

Shreyaa moved towards the door and Tarika was mentally preparing herself.

Intense pressure gloomed her mind.

Silence..

Another minute passed.

\- " Shreyaa ", she uttered.

A silhouette passed and she followed that.

\- " Abhijeet ",

The person didn't respond.

\- " Dekho, I am really very sorry "

She stepped towards the silhouette...

 **After some times...**

Abhijeet quickly stepped towards his house. He seems disturbed, busy in a phone call.

\- " Areh, aise kaise tu chala gaya? Atleast mujhe inform toh kar deta. Tere bharose gaya tha na mein? "

\- " Accha, mein pohonch gaya. Talk to you later ", he added and pushed the door but it was already opened.

He stepped slowly.

\- " Tarikaa... Shreyaa ", he concluded.

But there was pin drop silence.

 **And here the chapter ends. So, who was that person. What happened to Tarika and Shreyaa?**

 **Eager to know ?**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you have enjoyed toh share your thoughts naah?**

 **And thank you so much guys for your precious reviews. Take care all.**

 **Peace.**


	4. Consistency 4

" Tarika.. Shreyaa.. khahan ho? ", his desparete voice echoed over the hall room.

It was dark all over there.

" Power cut? ", he questioned himself

He called them two more times but it was a baffled try.

Suddenly, the room enlightened.

The room was a total mess. He could sense that something went terribly wrong.

His heart beated faster. Why everything is getting that much stressful today?

He decided to walk onward but stop for a while. His gaze get fixed towards the main door.

Sweat bead appeared. He couldnot balance the appal thoughts of his terrified mind.

Silently he tiptoed towards the door.

" My god.. "

Blood stains.. and some blood drops. He tried to touch but his detective nature stopped him. He couldnot think much more.

" Aisa nahi ho sakhta.. ", he murmured and harshly swipped his all sweaty face.

He kind off ran towards their room. With a hope that he could see them safe. The room was vacant . He searched more ; the hall, the kitchen, study room, balcony terrace every possible places. There was nothing but silence.

He too knew that nervousness is not an option. He have to keep patience .

He took a deep breath remembering her words.

" Abhi.. take a deep breath.. in.. out.. in.. out "

She used to say this to make him comfort whenever he feel engrossed with tension.

He could feel the intense tension is reducing it's pace .

He consoled his hazy mind. Tried to call their senior.

 **Here in Bureau ...**

Daya headed towards the bureau with a confused look.

ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe were present there. Seeing Daya, Acp sir called him.

" Kya baat hein, Sir? Urgent bulaya. "

" Daya, Meine Abhijeet ke promotion ke kushi mein jo plan socha tha woh.. us plan mein kuch changes hein. We can't work on it further ", Acp sir replied.

" Haan, Wahi sahi rahega ", Daya spoke unconsciously.

" Matlab, kya tumhe pata chal gaya? ", Dr. Salunkhe asked.

Salunkhe 's word made him jumbled .

" Umm kaunsi baat doctor sahab? "

" Woh.. "

Salunkhe was trying to explain him something .

" Sir, " A voice interrupted .

Abhijeet stormed there. His eyes were red. He was looking terrified .

His sudden presence confused them.

Daya moved towards him.

" Abhijeet.. "

He didn't respond.

" Kya hua boss? tum thik toh ho? "

Daya was about to inquire some more but Acp sir stopped him.

" Baitho abhijeet.."

He sat down quietly .

" Here, have some water ", he offered .

Abhijeet responded to him and said,

" Tarika aur Shreyaa kisey musibaat mein hein. Kuch bohot bura hua hein Sir . "

His voice cracked. He could feel the lump over his throat making him breathless .

" Woh dono gayab hein.. Maine har jagah dhund liya. Phone bhi nahi lag rahe. wahaan khoon tha, he managed to speak.

" Abhijeet .. Abhijeet relax. Kya hua Sahi se batawo ", ACP sir asked.

" Areh! Kya sahi se batau? Mere biwi, bacche nahi mil rahe. Kuch ho gaya hein ", he shouted.

He stopped for a while.

" I am sorry sir ", he apologized

Acp nodded and wait for his reply .

" Aj kuch bhi sahi na raha Sir , kuch sahi nahi raha. Mein meri khushi apno ke sath batana chahta tha par yeh sab.. sab kuch ek bura sapna lag rahey "

He faced towards ACP sir and said,

" Humein jald he kuch karna hoga, Sir "

" Kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet, hum kuch honey nahi denge Tarika aur Shreyaa ko ", Acp assured him.

" By the way Abhijeet tum kahaan the jab ye sab hua? ", Dr.Salunkhe asked.

" Sir, mera khabri ka call aya tha toh mujhe urgent waha jana padha. Jab wapis aya toh yeh sab dekha "

" Tarika ne kuch kahaan tha tumhe? Matlab ankhiri kab baat hui usse ? ", Dr Salunkhe again asked.

" Kash kuch baat ho pata. Mein toh betaab tha usse baat karne ko par pata nahi kyun wo etni hyper thi ki mu..mujhse sahi se baat bhi nahi kar rahi thi. "

" Sir, hum waqt barbaad kar rahe. Humein foren step lena chahiye ", Daya concluded .

Officers seemed really confused . They assumed, what was happening on Acp's cabin?

Acp sir noticed them and asked them to join.

" Freddy , Purvi jald Abhijeet ke ghar pohoncho. Aur ek baat, media se allert rehna ", Acp sir ordered.

Sir, they responded .

Acp faced towards duo.

" Daya, Tarika ke mobile records check karo aur... "

Acp sir was about to explain more but Dr. Salunkhe interrupted .

" Pradyuman, I told you na Tarika ke mobile trace kiye jaa rahe. Phirse dhundhne ke kya zaarurat? "

His sudden statement was confusing enough for duo.

" Kya matlab hein Dr. sahab? "

Abhijeet was way too confused.

" Woh.. woh kuch " , Dr. Salunkhe tried to explain .

" Yeh woh woh kya? Sir, I think jo bhi kuch ho raha hein ap kuch jantey hein. Please, Sir bataiye na? "

" Mein batata hoon. Par.. pehle Tarika ki location track karo. Central Forensic department ke pas record hein. "

Acp sir contact to the forensic dept and asked for the tracking records. First they denied to provide permission but after knowing issue they granted.

" Bejh rahe woh log. Kuch waqt lagega. " Acp uttered. "

" Mujhe toh ab bhi kuch samajh nahi aa rahe. Sir, please do clear me I beg. Without one's permission we can't track anyone's mobile or something . Toh central Forensic wale toh aise hein kuch nahi krenge na? Kyun kiya jaa rahe Tarika ko track? Woh koi criminal hein kya ", Abhijeet spelled in a desperate way.

This matter is really driving his mind.

" Criminal hein ki nahi woh toh pata nahi par she is the accused one for sure ", Salunkhe uttered in a babbling manner and tried to avoid Abhijeet's gaze.

" Accused one? Sir, aisa kya ho gaya? Aein? "

" Yeh sab, etne achanak se hein ho gaya ke hum kisiko kuch inform hein nahi kar paye "

Abhijeet passed him a cold gaze.

" Yaar, Abhijeet meine kya kiya? Tum mujhse kyun naraaz ho rahe ho? "

" Ab agey bhi batayenge? "

Abhijeet' s voice was loud enough . Daya held him by hand.

" Abhijeet, Relax ", Daya tried to console him.

" Sir, Bataiye. ", he added.

" Case 4325 mein ek lady dealer pakde gaye the Malini yaad hein? Forensic analysis ke baad uske hathon paye gaye saarein drugs nakli proved hua tha. Toh Malini ko chodh diya gaya tha. Lekin ab CBI ke information ke motabek yahin pata chala ke yeh Malini asal mein ' Sharon ' hein.

G3 - k drug and smuggling gang ka ek ahem dealer jisse sab dundh rahe ", Dr. Salunkhe concluded.

" Wahi Sharon jo New York mascular party mein huye gaye hadse ka suspect tha? "

" Haan wahi ", Dr. Salunkhe plainly replied.

" Phir ", Abhijeet broke the silence.

" Woh, pura analysis Dr.Tarika ke under hua toh unka pehla suspect Tarika hein hai. Iseliye uska mobile track kiya gaya aur.. "

Dr.Salunkhe hesitate a bit then spoke..

" Aur filhal kissi bhi case mein woh nahi rahegi. "

" Nahi rahegi matlab? ", Abhijeet asked again.

" Usse 1 week ke liye suspend kiye gaye hein "

" What? jab kuch proved hua hein nahi toh aise usse nazarband karke rakhna kaise possible hein? Saboot hein unlogon ke pass? ", Abhijeet yelled.

" Abhijeet ",

ACP 's voice made them alert.

" Woh log baas apne duty kar rahe. Aur, yeh baat tumhe zaroor samajhna chahiye. Agar Tarika begunaah hein toh kuch bhi nahi hoga usse ", he said.

Abhijeet noded.

" Sir Tarika ki location ka pata chal gaya. Yeh, dekhiye ", Daya pointed towards the screen.

" 15 minute pehle iss bridge ke aur tha. Ab Reclination ka location dikha raha hein. Wahan Bandra ke aas pas hein kaafi der se hein ", Daya explained.

" Toh, Shayed woh abhibhi wahi ho. Humein jaldi pohonchna chahiye. Move ", Acp sir ordered.

They turned to move and then Abhijeet spoke, " Sir, kya mera jana zarrori hein? "

" Haan, " ACP sir replied in a stern manner .

Abhijeet silently followed them.

His move was motionless but mind was desperate .

His heart ache in anticipation. Unknown fear kept engulfing his mind. Burden of negativity keep pressurized his mind, every possible minute.

" What happened to them? "

" Is Tarika okay or or anything happened to.. Shreyaa? ", he closed his eyes in fear. He couldn't think further.

A hand over his shoulder made him look straight.

" Daya.. ", Abhijeet tried to met his gaze.

Daya dragged him towards the car.

And they followed the tracked location.

" Sir location abhibhi Bandra Reclination hein dikha rahe ", Pankaj spoke.

" Daya Gadi tezz chalavo "

 **After some moments...**

A very familiar figure captured his eyes.

" Tarikaa ", Abhijeet shouted

" Daya stop the car "

He jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

Tarikaa.. he utterd while running.

He called again. She didn't respond.

She was facing towards a car. Standing in a complete freezing position.

" Tarika ", he managed to speak. He was panting.

Still she remain the previous motionless position .

He made her look towards him by holding her shoulder .

She tried to fix her eyes over him. Her lips curved. She tried to utter something and pointer towards the car ahead.

Abhijeet too look further this time. The scenario in front of eyes was terrible .

" Dr. Sameer ", he uttered under breath.

Dr. Sameer 's senseless limbs against the car dickey . Bloods oozing from that very shoted wound.

Acp, Dr. Salunkhe Daya and Pankaj too joined them.

" Goli maar diya! ", Dr. Salunkhe exclaimed and stepped towards.

Tarika still remained silent. Looking straight, clueless.

Suddenly, Abhijeet eyes catched a gadget.

She was holding a gun on her hand.

" Tarika, yeh gun! ", he pointed.

Tarika unknowingly eyed towards her hand and then towards him.

His eyes met those teary orbs. His heart pounded faster.

A silent eyelock and she could feel her vision is getting blur.

The gun slipped from her hand and she lose her balance.

Abhijeet quickly grabbed her. Made her fall against his chest.

Acp eyed towards them and grabbed the gun with a handcarcheif and smell it. A sharp smell of gun powder he sensed.

\- " Goli isse gun se chali hein "

Everyone eyed towards them this time.

He couldn't met ACP sir's questionable gaze.

He tighten his grip around her waist.

Maybe to held her well or to secure her from all those questionable gaze.

 **cliffhanger!**

 **I know, I know now thing is getting more complicated between Mr. Abhijeet and ACP Abhijeet.**

 **How h** **e will manage now?**

 **Don't worry you will get to know :p**

 **Till then, do share your thought. Thanks for reading .**

 **Oh yes, Thank you soooooo much for those reviews. It means a lot. Thankuu.**

 **Take care all. Do a review :p. Keep loving Abhirika.**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	5. Consistency 5

Dr. Salunkhe started checking Dr. Sameer's body. With trembling hands he managed to grab his hand and a sign of relief assured his mind.

" Boss, Dr. Sameer is alive ", he kind of screamed.

" Hospital le chalo inhe jaldi ", ACP ordered .

Abhijeet still kept mumb. ACP eyed them.

" Daya, Tarika ko bureau lekey jao. Investigation ab bhi baki hai "

" Sir ", Abhijeet tried to interfere but ACP moved forward with a straight face .

He passed a helpless look towards Daya. Daya just patted his back and signaled him to move forward.

They drived all the way without uttering a single word. Because, they all are left clueless and flattered. After some moments they reached the bureau.

 **Here** **in** **Bureau** **...**

As they stepped towards the bureau entrance and they could feel chaos over the thin air. The level of noises and chaos started increasing in a paceful manner with their every foot steps.

" Oh! No, " Daya spoke under his breath after geting the view of his anticipation.

" Yeh, Press Reporters ko kaise pata chal gaya? Shit ", he added.

" Tamasha jab shuru hua hein toh pura hone detey ", Abhijeet replied.

Tarika was still unconscious . It is not like she was not getting in sense. Actually, He didnot even try to wake her up. Maybe it was not the right time or may be he didnot want to make her face to this cruel reality.

Dragging her in an intense manner, he stepped forward. He just wanted to ignore whatever is happening. Just wanted to get a relief from their crossed fate.

But the crowd seem insane .

" Sir, Sir ap logon ko Dr. Tarika kis halath mein mila? ", One reporter asked.

" Dekhiye, Press conference arrange kiya jayega. ACP sir will definitely make sure that. Please, do co-operate " , Daya tried to make them assure.

" Abhijeet Sir hein toh ab ACP hai. Toh woh kyun nahi kuch keh rahe ", the reporter again asked.

" Ap log humein kuch waqt dijiye ", Daya again replied.

" Waqt kyun chahiye ap logon ko? Sach bolne mein kaisi deri? ", Another reporter asked.

Daya was about to reply something but another counter attack..

" Kya ap log sacchai pe parda dalne ki koushish kar rahe? "

" Please , Hum kuch nahi bol rahe toh ap log kuch bhi bolenge kya? "

" Haan, toh bataiye humein abhi. Kya Dr. Tarika ne Dr. Sameer pe goli chalayi? ", first reporter again attacked.

" Dr. Tarika ne aisa kyun kiya? Toh phir kya unke upar liye gaye ilzaam sahi hai? "

" Dr. Sameer ki condition bohot nazuk hein. Agar unhe kuch ho gaya toh yeh murder hein kehlayega. Apko kya lagta hai Abhijeet Sir, Dr. Tarika ne aisa kyun kiye hongey ? "

" Please, Move ", Abhijeet slowly uttered .

" Sir, Ap aise humarein sawalo se bhag nahi sakhte. Toh kya hum yeh man le ke ap jurm ke taraf hai? Kyun ki isbaar ilzaam apke patni ke upar hai ", Another brief voice pierced his ear.

Abhijeet passed a deadly stare to the reporter without uttering a word.

" Dr. Tarika apke patni hein toh kya ap is case ko personally dekh rahein? "

The noises get back her into sense. She tried to open her eyes. She get scared after getting sudden engulfed in the situation .

In a very moment cameras started focusing over her. Intense flashes of lights lighten her face. She squeeze shut her eyes. She seem scared. That make Abhijeet impatient.

" Please, No, no more photos ", he managed to speak.

He pulled her more closer. She tried to hide her face into his build chest

" Humein jawab chahiye. Kyun ap log humein information nahi de rahe? "

" Kya ap log sabut chupana chahte hai? Kyun ki woh ACP ke patni hein ".

" Kya ACP Abhijeet ke patni ek khooni hai? "

This made her shivered in fear and left Abhijeet restless .

" Enough ! Bohot sun liya hein ap logon ka ", He yelled.

He tighten his fist over her wrist and headed towards the door.

She was feeling dizzy over and over. It was getting tough to keep her balance alright. He made her seat.

" Tarika, " He softly utter.

She seemed really weak and was about to fall. He quickly held her with a hand . He griped her by neck and made her drink some water. He eyed towards the crowd of bureau. Daya was trying hard to stop them . Daya noticed him and signaled him to close the door. Abhijeet quickly shut the bureau entrance.

He went towards Tarika. Sprinkled some water over her face and patted her cheeks. Her messy lashes totally drenched with teary drops. He wiped her tear with a swatch of finger and in a very moment he could sense tear is forming into the corner of his eyes.

" I cannot see you like this. Neither I want to ", he spoke to himself.

A fresh tear drop slipped from his eyes and landed over her hand. Her lashes fluttered . She slowly opened her eyes. Their eyes met. An awkward silence and a flow of sheer pain keep moisting their eyes.

Do really any word is needed to define ones innocence.

She tried to explain something. He stopped her and secure her with a hug. She sobbed more. He held her tightly, softly kissed her hair and uttered ,

" I trust you ".

" Yeh, Media walon ko kaise pata chala? Allert rehne ko kaha tha na mai ", ACP stormed in the bureau .

Seeing ACP sir they get aparted.

" Investigation kahaan tak pohoncha? "

" Sir.. woh "

" Isse Investigation Room mein lekey jao aur detailed puch tach karo ", Acp ordered.

" Sir, Yeh Sahi nahi hai. Koi bhi saboot nahi hai ke.. ", Abhijeet tried to explain.

" Baas ", ACP stopped him.

" Dr. Sameer pe goli chalaya gaya hay aur wahan sirf Tarika thi. Aur toh aur uski haton mein gun bhi tha ".

" Haan , Sir mein manta hoon. Hum usse shaq ke dayre pe zarror rakh sakhte hai Sir lekin room mein kyun?

" Shayed tum bhul rahe ho Abhijeet Tarika pe sirf ek ilzaam toh nahi hein "

" Ahmm Sir, Dr. Sameer ka condition kaisa hai ab? ", Daya tried to change the topic.

" Nazukh hein ", ACP sir replied plainly.

" Ab baas dua karo ki woh zinda bach jaye ", ACP concluded

" Sir, Tarika ki tabiyat bhi sahi nahi hai. Humein usse ghar le jana chahiye ", Daya said.

" Yeh kaisi batein kar rahe ho tum Daya? Bhawuk hokey koi bhi decision leney ka waqt nahi hai yeh "

" Par Sir... "

" Ballistic report bas aney wale hai. Phir sara saach apne ap samne aa jayega ", ACP concluded.

His strict tone made him more nervous .

He knew that he had had to keep patience .

" Thik hai sir, Ballistic report aney ke baad agar apko lagey ki further interrogation ke zarrurat hai toh hum karengey ".

" Fine ", ACP replied.

" Sir, humarein Shreyaa abhibhi gayab hai "

" Is baat ka seedha jawab toh humein Tarika he de sakhti hai jo ki khamosh baithi hai ", ACP spelled.

" Sir, Ap Tarika ki halaath toh dekhiye "

" Gunehgaar ke kamzori o ko samajhna humerein kam nahi "

" Sir, Please ap ", Abhijeet tried to explain.

" ACP ho na tum? "

" Sir ", he lowered his gaze.

" Etne jaldi apne waade bhul gaye. Ha ha ", ACP Shared a sarcastic laugh .

A call interrupt. It was Dr. Salunkhe . He attended the call.

 **After some moments ...**

" Goli toh ussi gaan se chali hai. Woh gun bhi Tarika ke hein hai "

This made Abhijeet more nervous .

" Sir, Woh blood stain "

" Shreyaa ki hein hai "

" Sir, humein jald se jald Shreyaa ko dhundhna chahiye ", Daya spoke out desperately.

ACP nodded and was about to say something but again a call interrupted in mid.

He received the call and

" Thik hai hum pohonch rahe ", he said.

" Dr. Sameer ko Cabin mein shift kar diye gaye hai "

Abhijeet signed in a relief.

" Shayed ab interrogation mein koi taqleef nahi hongey. Tarika ko interrogation room mein lekey jawo aur details pucho. Toh hein sach samne ayega. "

" Sir, hum puchtach zarror karengey lekin interrogation room mein kyun Sir. It is torture. "

" Mein chahta toh Tarika ko arrest bhi kar sakhta tha, " ACP replied plainly.

" Daya, Lekey jawo usse aur bad mein mujhe join karo ", He ordered and left the place .

Daya eyed towards Tarika and then Abhijeet.

Abhijeet helped her with a hand and uttered,

" I will manage "

Then he moved towards the interrogation room.

His face seemed cold, eyes freezed. Completely unknown about their destiny he stepped way towards the interrogation room.

A big round table, a harshly bright dangling light is hanging over there. He losen his grip from her waist.

He calculated what to say. Tarika herself moved her way towards the seat relieving Abhijeet's tension a bit.

The bright light partly covered her face. She crisscrossed her arms over that dusty table and lowered her gaze.

This room is suffocated and kind off dusty. He breathed heavily. He could feel the lack of oxygen. This place is well known to him indeed but not the situation . He really donot know what to ask? How to ask?

He reminded his words, his bold promises to ACP sir.

He wiped his all sweaty face and bend towards the table.

" Tell me, Tarika. "

She straightened her position.

" Kaise hua yeh sab? Shreyaa kahaan hai? "

This question make her heart pound.

" Really, where is she ? Is she alright? ", she questioned herself.

" Come on Tarika. It is not working. Speak up "

" Mujhe nahi pata ", she whispered.

" Kaise nahi pata? Areh kuch toh pata hoga na? "

" I really donot know "

Abhijeet closed his eyes in frustrations and banged his hand over the table.

" Kaise nahi pata damn it? Kaise nahi? "

She get scared of his sudden action.

Abhijeet too get that point and tried to console his mind.

He softly held her by shoulder she shivered in fear.

" Listen Tarika, Dekho I.. I am sorry. Hum bina information ke kuch nahi kar payenge na? Hai na? "

She nodded.

" Toh tell me nah? ", he soften his tone and cupped her face.

Tears keep rolling over her cheeks.

And then you have to wait for the next chapter. ;)

 **Okay, so HIDEnSEEK 06 , Blissful Adya, TheDamselInShiningArmour, Kamikaze Knight, Coolak, Aditi, Guest I would like thank all of you so so much for your precious reviews .**

 **Thanks for reading. Keep loving Abhirika .**

 **N yes, leave a review naa :p**

 **Peace..**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	6. Consistency 6

" Listen Tarika, Dekho I.. I am sorry. Hum bina information ke kuch nahi kar payenge na? Hai na? "

She nodded.

" Toh tell me nah? ", he soften his tone and cupped her face.

Tears keep rolling over her cheeks.

She grabbed and removed his hand. Then she questioned ,

" Sach janna chahte ho na tum? "

" Haan ", he spoke.

" Kadwa sach " she uttered.

" Please, Tarika.. will you just.. "

" Pyar karte ho mujhse Abhijeet? " she cut him.

" Beshaq "

" Sach jankey bhi karogey? Kya tum mujhe maaf kar pawogey? ", she said in a weird way.

" Tarika kya tumne.. ? sach mein Dr. Sameer pe goli chalai? "

" Agar kahun haan.. toh? ", she plainly asked.

" Mein nahi manta. Nahi manta mai .. Samjhey ", he yelled and stood up straight.

" Yahin sach hai ", she uttered in a cold tone.

" Mere sabar ka inteqam maat loh Tarika. Samajh sakhta hoon ke tum taqleef mein ho. Ise liye mauka bhi de raha hoon "

" Warna kabka jail dal detey nahi? ", she interrupted him.

" Joh samajhna hai samajh loh "

" Naraaz ho? "

He didnt respond..

" Maaf nahi kar pawogey naah? "

" Tum sach nahi bologey naah? " , he asked in a spontaneous way.

" Mein.. juth nahi bol rahi. Goli.. woh goli meine he chalai "

" Kyun? Kya majboori thi? "

" Majboori " this word hit her mind.

" Majboor toh hoon mein. Kyun? Mein baaya nahi kar sakhti. Yeh majboori meri kaamzori hein.

Haan, Majbur hoon mai aur.. aur gunehgar bhi ", she in her mind.

Yes, in her mind because she is not worth to utter.

She looked over his face and their sudden contact of eyes skipped her heart. She quickly removed her gaze in fear. A fear of getting caught.

Abhijeet observed her silence.

" Khamosh rahna koi solution nahi hai Tarika. Tumhari khamoshi humrein beti ki jaan ", his voice cracked.

No, He could not utter further. No Father could either.

" Mein nahi janti Shreyaa kahan hai. Mujhe nahi pata "

" Kahaan hai woh? Ghar pe thi.. tumhare sath. Toh phir kahaan gayi woh? Batawo ?

Kahan hai Mere beti? huh? "

" Mere beti " this word left her restless. She felt like left abondon .

" Woh meri bhi beti hai ", she try to ensure him.

" Accha? "

" Abhijeet "

" Kya hai? ", he yelled.

" Kyun nahi man rahe ho meri batein . You said you trust me toh phir "

" Haan I trust you. I trust you thousand time but you.. think you donot consider me your capable "

" Kya bol rahe ho Abhi? "

" Listen, Mujhe bas sach janna hai. Mein baas mere biwi, bacchi ki salamati chahta hoon. Bas.. "

" Abhijeet.. ", she managed to speak and burst into tear.

" Rona band karo Tarika, please "

She sobbed more.

" Damn it. "

" Areh... Abhi Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho? ", Daya entered there.

" Please, patience rakkho. Usse thoda waqt doh "

" Aur kitna waqt doon? Huh? Shreyaa jhakhmi hai.. na janey kis halath mai hai. Humein sach ke talash hai aur yeh hai ki jan ke bhi anjan ban rahe. "

" Abhijeet.. mere bhai bhawuk hokey uspe ilzaam maat doh ".

Abhijeet nodded disprovingly.

" You know what I cannot take it anymore ", he concluded and left the interrogation room.

Daya eyed towards her and called her.

" Tarika "

She kept sobbing.

" Usse galat mat samjho. Dil pe maat loh. Bohot pyar karte hai tumse. Bas sabar nahi ho rahe. Uske dil mein bhi toofan sa beh rahe. Halaath ko samjho "

She nodded.

" Kuch toh bolo? "

but she kept mumb.

" Accha thik hai mein thodi der baad aata hoon ", Daya said.

 **Here in Abhirika 's residence ...**

Abhijeet went there with a hope that he could find out some clue.

 **" Crime Scene Donot Cross "**

A very known desclaimer hence he read it again.

Maybe to ensure himself about the fact that, this kinda thing is happening .

He saw Pankaj and Purvi doing stuff.

" Are they comfortable? Is this situation is that easy for them? ", he questioned himself.

And then moved towards them.

" Ahmm Kya.. Kya pata chala? "

" Sir, humne apkey padosiyon se puch tach ki thi par unhe koi andaaza nahi. They said, Us time achanak power cut ho gaya tha toh sab log ussi baat pe busy the. Toh iss taraf dhayan nahi tha. * sniff * ", Pankaj uttered in a heavy voice.

Abhijeet keenly observed him.

" Pankaj.. tum.. tum roh tahe the kya? ", he could not complete his word as Pankaj crushed himself in an embrace.

" Sir.. Sir, yeh sab kya ho rahe? Kuch sahi nahi ho rahe Sir ", he burst out.

Purvi was too feeling bad. She look here and there but couldnot control the painful realise from her eyes.

Abhijeet get aparted and said in a brief voice ,

" Woh.. switch board ke saath koi ched chad hua hai kya? Check kiya? "

" Haan, Sir kisine wire katke rakkha tha par koi finger prints nahi miley ", Purvi replied.

" Hmm ", He concluded and moved towards their room.

A sharp smell of almost froasty flower. He remembered the way how he was decorating this room a few hours back and now it has turned into a crime scene. He felt sarcastic over his fate.

He noticed the unwrapped gift box.

" Mere zindagi ka sabse khubsurat din hona chahiye tha yeh ", he spoke while touching that envelope.

He stepped forward and the slightly crushed Lily bukey laying on the floor captured his gaze. He picked up that from the floor and remembered about the row they had.

He placed that bukey on the table.

A framed picture of her was there. She's smiling broadly in the picture. Clicked by him just a day before of their sagai ceremony.

She was looking aura indeed.

He could not think much more and sat down on the bed with a thud. He felt really tired.

 ** _Their jaa wahi,_**

 ** _Kuch_** ** _waqt_** ** _, kuch_** ** _ghari ;_**

 ** _Saath_** ** _teri_** ** _hain_** ** _jaruri_** ** _sahi ,_**

 ** _Par_** ** _hamko_** ** _sibar_** ** _manjoor_** ** _hain ;_**

 ** _berukhi_** ** _teri ..._**

He was not feeling well. This place is driving his mind crazy.

" Haan shayed woh sahi nahi hai par maine bhi kuch zyada hein kar liya. Mujhe uska sath dena chahiye tha ", he felt sorry and decided to move for bureau .

 **In a desolate area. It is almost** **dark over there...**

" Where am I? ", she exclaimed.

" Yaahan etne andhera kyun hai? "

She tiptoed onwards and a terrible exhibition captured her eyes.

There was blood everywhere. She defined an object.

" Kaun hai wahaan? "

She stepped more and get closed towards that. She touched the restless body and the face lighten up.

" SHREYAA ", she screamed louder.

" Ta.. Tarika kya hua? ", his voice of concern.

She looked towards him and then look here and there. She is still in investigation room.

" Koi bura sapna dekha? ", he asked.

She realized it was a night mare. A very bad dream. She could not remember when she had fallen asleep.

" Woh.. woh wahaan na Abhijeet ", she tried to explain.

Abhijeet could feel her fear.

" Relax Tarika. Here, have some water "

She sipped a little and a thought hit her mind.

" Tum yahaan kab aye? ", she asked plainly.

" Bas.. abhi thodi der pehle. Woh I am sorry Tarika ", he concluded with hesitation.

" Ah ahmm ", Daya excused and said,

" Tarika kuch kha lo "

He forwarded the food container.

" Mujhe kuch nahi khana ", she replied.

" Waha rakh doh Daya mein dekh lunga ", he said.

Daya thought it would be far better if he leave and left them in the situation to deal with.

Silence...

He noticed her all sweaty face, tired and puffy eyes shaded with faded liner, all dried lips, messy hair. Probably the most miserable condition of her he witnessed .

It is really painful for him. He took his hand kerchief out and put some water over it. Folding it up he started to clear those mess across her face. A meaningless try still he continued. She was trying to say something. Abhijeet noticed her restless action.

" Kuch kahogey? ", he asked but she kept mumb.

" Khana kha loh ", he again uttered.

" Mere gale se nahi uthrega. I cannot please ", she managed to speak and a fresh tear slipped from her eyes.

He wiped it out and noticed something strange.

" Yeh... ", he tried to indicate that weird looking locket.

She showed him eyes and signaled him not to utter a single word.

" Abhijeet.. tum.. tum please mujhe maaf kar do ", she said in a weird way.

Suddenly she hugged him tight.

" Mujhse galti ho gaya. Mein gunehgaar hoon ", she pleaded more.

Abhijeet sensed something different. She slipped her hand both inside of his coat. Her finger was smoothing over his chest.

" Is she? My god ", he get the point.

He observed her action. She continued the process in a delicate manner.

 **" B "**

 **"** **A"**

 **" L "**

 **lastly an " A "**

She stopped making sign.

" Bala ", he whispered.

She patted two times to assure and get aparted.

She faced him. Without wasting a moment he left the room.

She signed in relief. In a believe that thing is going right.

He kind of ran towards his car.

Tarika 's action was storming his mind.

" Bala ", his khabri. He is the mastermind.

He started the car.

" Tab he usne call karke mujhe wahan bulaya tha par khud nahi aya ", he uttered under his breath.

" Kaise ata? Woh toh wahaan tha. Gaddar ", he increased the car speed.

So many of questions but the time is shortened .

 **And** **here the chapter ends.** **Thanks for reading :D.**

 **N.. N yess , that Ahmazin Shayari was written by**

 **" Kamikaze Knight " . Taliyaaaa ***

 **Maaya :** Thanks a ton dear. :D

 **Kamikaze Knight :** Glad that you found it adorable ! I'll try my best to get your Abhirika mania back but me too need something to pumped up my imagination know * puppy face * Thank you so so much and thanks for the shayari as well ;)

 **HIDEnSEEK06 :** Really loved ur review . You know na abhirika r perfect for each other. They will definitely fight for each other. Thing will reveal soon. Thank you soooo much : *

 **Priya :** Thanks dear. keep loving Abhirika.

 **Eman :** Thanks :)

 **Guest :** Thanks dear.

 **dhara. abhijit. fan** **:** Thank you very much. Keep supporting.

 **Nida Muneer :** Thanks dear.

 **TheDamselinshiningArmour :** See I updated pretty earlier this time na? :p. Now update ' Tu meri Amanat hai '. M badly missing abhirika :(

 **Blissful Adya :** Adya shona, u know u were the 50 th reviewer ;). Hope that you r enjoying.

 **Ginni :** Mar gayi Sachvi! Ginni... suno nah I donot think ki sachvi merese hoyega. Hope you donot mind but m not comfortable with other couples I guess.

kan pakad ke sorry :D. Keep loving Abhirika.

 **Again Thank you so much guys.**

 **Feel free to share your thoughts :D**

 **Peace..**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	7. Consistency 7

" Bala ", his khabri. He is the mastermind.

He started the car.

" Tab he usne call karke mujhe wahan bulaya tha par khud nahi aya ", he uttered under his breath.

" Kaise ata? Woh toh wahaan tha. Gaddar ", he increased the car speed.

After some minutes he reached the bar where Bala used to come.

He eyed all over the room and easily spotted Bala there.

Totally drunk and out of sense still gulping more of alcohol.

Abhijeet stepped towards him with intense anger. He jerked him by colar and asked,

" Himmat kaise hua tera yeh sab kar ne ka "

" Kaun be? Dimaag khaye jah rahe? ", Bala replied in dizzy tone.

Abhijeet tight slapped him (Bala) behind of his ear and crushed push his head against the table.

Painful groan come out of Bala's mouth.

" Seedha seedha bol, kyun kiya yeh sab warna jaan se jayega ", Abhijeet warned him.

" Bata ta hoon Sahab par apun ko chod do. Bohot darad ho rahe ", Bala managed to speak.

Abhijeet loosened his grip and in a very second bala stands up and started running away.

Abhijeet followed him. Pulling out of his gun he warned,

" Rukh jaa Bala "

But Bala kept running and went out of the bar. Abhijeet too run behind him and suddenly a sound echoed .

Shoot..

When Abhijeet reached there, he spotted Bala drenching on his own blood.

" My God! Bala.. Bala idhar dekh. Kisne mara goli tujhe? Kisne kahaan tha yesab kar ne ko? Bol Bala.. ", he patted his (Bala) cheeks.

" Woh.. woh ", Bala indicates a car standing on opposite directions and fell unconscious

When Abhijeet eyed towards the car the car too started moving.

" Ae rukh ", Abhijeet yelled and run towards the car.

Suddenly a hand came out of the car and

Shot..

A sudden shot of bullet made him fall straight on the road.

" Aahh ", His painful growl.

Abhijeet clenched the muscle of his arm to suppress the intense pain.

" Damn it ", he tried to stand up straight and moved towards Bala.

Eyes opened and paralyzed limbs. He checked him ( Bala)

" Dead ", he nodded disprovingly and made Bala's eyes closed .

Blood is oozing from his own wound. That bullet was close enough. He was feeling dizzy.

But he knew that it is not the right time to get weak. He have to keep his mind strong.

He could remember the car number.

He called the ambulance to take away Bala's body and moved towards bureau.

It is important to track that car location first .

 **Here in Bureau...**

Tarika was feeling thirsty and hungry too.

She tried to gulp some water but couldn't.

She get scared of thinking about Shreyaa.

She closed her eyes to plead and pray for her child.

" Shreyaa 's face, Dr. Sameer and a gun shot " flashed back to back on her memory and she opened her eyes wide.

Extreme wave of pain hit her as if someone is hammering over her head.

" Uff! ", she grabbed her head tight.

" Pata nahi kis hallath mein hai Shreyaa ", she uttered and fresh tears made her face way more wet.

She could remember the exact scenario.. that worst night mare..

 **Flashback...**

When the bell rang ..

Tarika eyed towards the door and Shreyaa noticed it.

" Papa? ", she passed a questionable look.

" May be, Shreyaa mein unke samne kaise jau? I am really feeling guilt ", she admit.

Shreya showed her a palm signaling not to worry.

Ting tong...

Shreyaa moved towards the door and Tarika was mentally preparing herself.

Intense pressure gloomed her mind.

Silence..

Another minute passed.

" Shreyaa ", she uttered.

A silhouette passed and she followed that.

" Abhijeet ",

The person didn't respond.

" Dekho, I am really very sorry "

She stepped towards the silhouette.

" Abhijeet "

' umm umm ' an audible painful sound pierced her ear.

She saw a man, holding Shreyaa tight.

" Ae kya ho raha hai yeh sab. Chodo usse. Kaun ho tum? ", she yelled.

His face seemed familiar to her.

" Tum.. tum Bala ho na Abhijeet ke khabri? huh? "

" Areh wah acchi yaad dash hai apki Bhabiji "

" Gaddar ", she uttered.

Grabbing a vase she tried to hit him but Bala knocked her down.

" Ae zada chalaki nahi. Warna... ", Bala warned and tighten his grip over Shreyaa 's throat.

He was almost choking her.

Tarika could not hold herself and tried to freed Shreyaa from his strong grip.

In a very moment Bala take a knife out and warned her by showing it.

Shreyaa pushed him backwards and tried to move and the knife stabbed her skin.

" Shreyaa! ", she yelled and moved forward.

Bala set the knife under Shreyaa 's throat

" Dekh bheja mat garam kar mera. Seedha seedha chal mere saath warna "

" Nahi! please, mein mein taiyaar hoon jane ki liye ", she replied.

She didn't want to take any risk with Shreyaa's life.

Bala dragged Shreyaa towards the car and she followed him.

They drived for 15 minutes and then Bala threw a locket towards her.

" Chup chap yeh pehen le. Jada hoshiyari nahi "

Tarika silently wore that.

After some time they reached in a vacant area.

Bala pushed them out of the car.

" Aaa nnn ", Shreyaa sounded painfully.

" Shreyaa... ", Tarika stepped forward.

" Ae dur... dur reh ", Bala yelled.

Tarika couldn't think more. She had really got puzzled.

Suddenly another jeep arrived.

Tarika noticed a familiar figure. A man, blank folded and in gun point.

" Dr. Sameer! ", she exclaimed.

" Dr. Tarika is it you? ", Dr. Sameer asked.

A man in mask was holding him in the gun point, untied the blank fold and said,

" Haan dekhle Dr. Tarika hein hai. Bada shonkh hai na usse bachane ka ", The man in mask asked in a sarcastic way.

" Kya chahiye kya tum logon ko? huh? ", she desperately asked.

" Ek simple sa file chahiye tha par dekho na tumlog seedhe seedhe baaton ko samajhtey hein nahi. Ab bina karan khoon kharaba karna padhega "

" Matlab kya tumhara huh? ", Dr.Sameer asked.

" Matlab bohot asan hai doctor sahab. Humne apko bola ki yeh sab batein bhul jawo. Sharon begunah hai man lo aur woh file hume de doh. Hum tumhare parivaar walo ko chod dengey "

" Dekho mere parivaar walo ko kuch kiya nah toh.. ", Dr.Samir interrupt.

" Are re ab parivar yaad aa rahe. File lekey Head quarters jate waqt toh nahi yaad tha. Is doctorni ki do aansu o ki boond dekhke insaniyat dagmaga utha tera. Koi chakkar vakkar toh nahi hai nah? Hahaha ", The man uttered.

" Shut up ", Tarika yelled.

" Ae chup ek dam chup. Bheja mat phad mera. "

" Sahab, woh file mil gaya na? ", Bala asked.

" Seedha seedha nahi mila toh chinna padha ", the man replied.

" Tum log bachoge nahi samjhe. ", Dr.Sameer warned.

" Haha! areh tujhe kaun bachaye ab yeh soch. Waise doctorni ke gun bohot majbut hai ", he joked.

Tarika remembered her gun and batch getting seized earlier.

" Ye loh, ye pakdo aur Dr.sameer ke dil pe ek chota sa, nanha sa ched kar do ", he handed her the gun.

Tarika got freeze on her place.

" Ek bar idhar bhi dekhlo Bhabi ji ", Bala said while placing that knife against Shreyaa's neck.

Tarika shivered in fear. No, she cannot take any risk.

She thought for a while. and then suddenly kicked to the man's groin and tried to move.

A slight pull on her hair make her fall backward and the man in mask griped on her hand tight.

And then...

Shoot...

" Nahi.. Dr.Sameer ! Chodo mujhe. Sir ! ", she plead more.

The man hit her on the neck area that made her to almost lose her sense.

That man griped her by neck and uttered

" Chup rahegi toh beti wapis mil jayega. Teri har ek harkaton pe humrein nazar rahega. Dr.Sameer ko tuney hein mara hai. Bas itna bolna hai "

She raised her brows and tried to offence..

" Aur kyun mara hai? Kyun ki tuney report ke saath chedhchad kiya tha jiska parda fash Woh Sameer karne wala tha. Aa gyi baat samajh mein ", he added and left her with a jerk.

That made her fall flat in ground.

She could feel the numbness of her body, her eyes were getting close .

She could remember some last scenario..

The way how Dr.Sameer 's body shook badly and left restless.

They were dragging Shreyaa with them..

Shreyaa teary eyes.. and a forwarding hand towards her to sign " Mother"

" Mother ", she murmured and tightly grabbed her scalp.

She banged her hand on the table in mere antipathy.

A soft pat on her shoulder made her allert.

" Tarika ", Purvi spoke softly.

She didn't respond.

" Yeh, kya halaath banaya apna tumne? ", she concluded and cupped her (Tarika) face.

" Meri Shreyaa.. ", Tarika whispered and burst in to tears.

Purvi hold her tight. Really no word is left to console her.

Her seniors have ordered her to inquire but she really donot know what to ask her (Tarika)

 **In an under construction building...**

" Ae khana kha le ", a man kind of threw a food platter towards Shreyaa.

She opened her eyes, dusty smell tickled her nose. She tried to move and felt a sharp pain on her hands. Heavy ropes badly bruised her hands. She turned otherside to ignore him.

The man left the place in anger and started shouting,

" Boss woh bacchi badi ziddi hai kuch kha bhi nahi hai. Kuch bol nahi pate phir bhi akad bohot hai. Man karta hai uski.. "

" Nahi usse hath bhi laganeko mat soch. Aur yeh jo lalach vadi aankh hai na tera nauch lunga samjhe ", The boss replied.

" Bas jaldi yeh mamla nipat jaye ", he concluded.

 **In Bureau ...**

ACP stormed in the bureau . With straight face move towards the investigation room.

Daya followed him.

Purvi was trying to console Tarika.

" Bas bohot ho gaya rona dhona ", he uttered.

Tarika looked at Acp Sir in fear. His brief voice shook her.

" Dr. Sameer ne humein sara sach bata diya "

Tarika felt relaxed a bit. She breathed out in anticipation, in a believe that finally the truth will come out in light.

" Sir, Dr. Sameer ne kya kahaan unpe goli... ", Daya uttered.

" TARIKA NE HEIN CHALAI HAI ", ACP sir cut him.

" Kya ", Tarika's voice cracked.

" Dr. Tarika, you are under arrest", ACP sir concluded.

Phew.. And here the chapter ends.

Hope you guys have enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts.

 **ABHIRIKA** **JAI** **:** Thanks dear.

 **Rhia Dubey :** Glad that you liked the idea :)

 **Ginni :** Thanks for your review dear.

 **Priya :** Thanks :)

 **Angelbetu :** Thank you so so much. Keep supporting.

 **Blissful Adya :** Thanks a ton :)

 **Kamikaze Knight** **:** I liked that shayri : * Yeah tap tap.. that is the Abhijeet in comma sign language. Thank you so so much.

 **Eman :** Thanks a lot.

 **Guest :** Thanks.

 **dhara abhijeet fan :** Thank you for your precious review.

 **TheDamselinshiningarmour :** Glad that you enjoyed it that much. Things will reveal soon. Thanks for the review.

Btw I know your exam is over now :p

 **Tara - A Imagination :** Hehe! my shayri you must be joking ya. Thanks a ton. Love ya *

And And hey,

 **WISHING YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **HIDEnSEEK06. KEEP SMILING, KEEP SHINNING :)**

 **ALL THE BEST.**

 **N keep loving Abhirika _**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	8. Consistency 8

Sir, Dr. Sameer ne kya kahan? Unpe goli... ", Daya uttered.

" TARIKA NE HEIN CHALAI HAI ", ACP sir cut him.

" Kya ", Tarika's voice cracked.

" Dr. Tarika, you are under arrest", ACP sir concluded.

" Par Sir, Tarika aisa kyun karegi? ", Purvi asked.

As reply she received a deadly glance from ACP sir.

" Apni bachau mein kuch kehna chahti ho, Tarika? "

" Nahi ", she replied shortly.

" Purvi recorder on karo ", ACP sir ordered.

Purvi set the recorder on.

" Speak up Dr. Tarika ", Acp sir ordered.

" Haan.. mein.. meine hein unpe goli chalai hai "

" Kyun? Aisa kya dushmani tha? "

" Unhe mere bare mein saara sach pata lag gaya tha. Woh files meine hein badla tha. ... aur woh nakli reports bhi meine hein taiyaar kiye the "

" Nakli reports kyun banai tumne? ", Purvi asked in confusion.

" I was paid for that ", she replied.

She paused for a while and then continued, " Dr. Sameer mera parda fash karne wala tha.. majburan mujhe unpe goli chalana padha "

" Wah re wah Dr. Tarika, Tumhari naam ki agey yeh Doctor bolney mein sharam aa rahe mujhe. Paiso ke agey aise junkh gaya tumhara niyat ", Acp utterd.

She shut her eyes in pain. ACP sir 's every word was echoing over her brain.

For the very first time she felt completely lonely.

" Is everything going out of her hand! ", she exclaimed.

" Abhijeet ", the only name was roaming over her mind.

" Where is he? Isn't it their battle? Why he left her in such situation alone. He had said he trust her " , she get puzzled over her own thoughts .

In the next moment she could feel the lackness of air. It was hard to breath. Again she felt the dizziness.

Daya grabbed her as she was about to fall. He made her sit.

" Sir.. Daya ", A familer voice .

" Abhijeet ", Daya ran out of the interrogation room.

Acp eyed towards Purvi

" Le jawo isse ", he ordered and followed Daya.

" Sir, Tarika kidhar hai? ", he said in a desperate tone.

ACP kept mumb.

" Daya, humein jaldi kuch na kuch karna padhega. woh gaari.. ", he tried to explain.

ACP eyed towards Daya. He moved forward

" Umm Abhijeet relax. Shant ho jawo ", Daya said.

Abhijeet was about to spell all truth but a sudden whisper on his ear

" We have a plan ", stopped him to utter any further words.

Daya noticed something and grabbed his arm.

" Abhijeet tumhare haath ko kya hua? "

" Kuch nahi bas goli chunkey nikal gayi ", he replied.

Purvi came out with Tarika. She was giving support her by hand. Tarika was still feeling dizzy.

Her eyes captured a blurry frame.

Blurry yet familiar. It didn't even take her a second to recognise him.

" Abhijeet.. ", she weakly whispered his name.

" Tarika, thik ho tum ? huh? "

Her eyes captured something.

" Abhijeet, Oh god! tumhara haath. ", she ran towards him.

" Kaise hua yeh? ", she touched his wound. She took her handkerchief out and pressed it over his wound.

The piece of cloth turned red in a sudden.

She could remember a while ago he was wiping her tear with this.

She couldn't think much more. She tied his wound tightly to suppress the blood flow.

" Yeh sab mere wajay se ho rahe "

She burst into tear.

He wiped her tears out once again. He depth his finger into her soft curls and held her face closer.

" I am all right, Tarika ", he uttered.

Tarika signed.

" Purvi ! ", ACP sir's voice made her allert.

" Chalo Tarika.. Tarika please chalo ", Purvi spoke and shook her by shoulder.

" Kahaan le jaa rahe ho Tarika ko? , Sir? "

" Wahi jahan har ek mujrim ko liya jata hai. ", Acp Sir uttered.

" Sir, yeh sahi nahi hai. Tarika doshi nahi hai ", Abhijeet's voice cracked.

" Dr. Sameer apna bayaan de chuka hai aur Tarika ne khud apni gunah kabool bhi kar li "

" Par Sir.. "

" Enough.. Abhijeet . Purvi, abhi tak khade ho? ", ACP sir warned.

Purvi dragged Tarika towards the bureau entrance.

Abhijeet silently kept watching her. The way how she tiptoed towards the door. Maybe willingly or maybe not. He wanted to see her face once more time.

Did she sense his desire ! He exclaimed. His heart skipped a beat as she turned her face. Once again thier eyes met. A last eyelock. His lips curved but he couldn't utter a word. Purvi dragged her towards the door. Left a completely blank Abhijeet behind.

" Abhijeet, listen ye waqt kamzor padhne ki nahi ", Daya consoled him.

" Sir, Tarika nirdosh hai ", Abhijeet tried to explain.

Silence..

ACP sir continued after getting assured of the fact that Tarika is in secure distance.

" Hum jantey hai Abhijeet, Yahaan jo bhi kuch ho rahe sab humarein plan wise hein ho rahe. Humrein further plan ko anjaam dene ke liye Tarika ka yahan se jana zarrori tha ", ACP smiled.

" Kaisa plan! Daya bhi bol raha tha. Yeh sab kya chal rahe, Sir! Mujhe toh kuch samajh nahi aa rahe. "

He paused and remembered something.

" Daya meine tumhe ek number bejha tha. Kya pata chala usse? "

" Abhijeet relax! "

" Areh kya relax? ", Abhijeet yelled and jerked his hand in frustration. That made his pain worst.

" Aaah ", He grabbed his arm.

" Daya, jaldi first aid le awo "

" Sir ", Daya responded.

" Abhijeet, Dr. Sameer ne toh humein sara sach bata diya tha "

 **Flashback...**

 **In Hospital..**

Acp entered in the cabin.

" Sir, " Dr.Sameer tried to sit straight.

" It's okay Dr. Sameer ap lete rahe "

" Sir, Mujhe kuch kehna hai Sir "

" Humein bhi apse bohot se sawalon ki jawab chahiye. Filhal ap ye bataiye ke ap par goli kisne chalai? Dr. Tarika ne? ", Acp sir inquired.

" Nahi Sir. Dr. Tarika nahi. Actually I donot know sir, uska chehra dhaka hua tha. Par iska seedha connection drug dealing gang se hai "

Acp nodded.

" Sir, Woh.. ", Dr. Sameer was nervous.

" Kya baat hai Dr. Sameer? "

" Sir, unlogon e mere parivaar walon ko kidnap kar liye hai. Sir, unlogon ki jaan ko khatra hai. Agar unhe pata chal jaye ki maine sach batadi toh woh log mere sath mere parivaar ko bhi khatam kar dega. ", Dr. Sameer signed.

" Itna asaan nahi hai Dr. Sameer. Hum kuch nahi honey denge apke parivaar ko. "

" Toh kya karengey ab ap log? "

" Filhal toh wahi karengey jo woh log chahte hai ", ACP concluded.

 **Flashback ends..**

" Tarika pe har waqt unke nazar hai. Iseliye humne yeh plan banaya. Hum untak baas wahi sare information pohonchayenge jo hum chahte hai ki untak pohonche ", ACP clarified.

" Plan wise sab thik rahe toh jald humein mastermind ka pata lag jayega ", Daya spoke.

" Par Abhijeet tumhe pehle humein inform karna chahiye tha. Tumhe akele yeh sab nahi karna chahiye tha ", Daya added.

" Mujhe uss waqt jo sahi laga meine kiya. Par Sir, yeh bohot bada mamla hai. Uss admi ka pata lagana padhega jo mujhpe goli chalaya ", Abhijeet concluded..

 **Here In Car..**

Tarika was still silent.

" Ye sab sahi nahi ho rahe. Tarika.. Tarika listen tumhe kisise darne ki zarrorat nahi. Batau na sach kya hai? ", Purvi asked.

Tarika eyed towards her locket and uttered,

" Mujhe kuch nahi bolna "

" Yeh ", Purvi exclaimed and then thought for a while.

" Pankaj, turant bahaar awo ", she phone called Pankaj then ran towards Bureau..

 **Meanwhile in Bureau...**

" Par Abhijeet, woh number plate nakli tha. Toh usse kuch pata nahi chal sakhta.. . Humein jald hein kuch karna hoga humrein paas waqt bohot kam hai par koi thos saboot nahi " Daya said.

Then he started cleaning his wound.

" Saboot hai.. ", Purvi entered in the bureau.

They passed him a questionable gaze.

" Haan Sir, Woh locket. Jiske zariye saare information leak ho rahe.. ", Purvi signed

" Sir uss locket ka system hack karna hai humhein. Toh hein hum location track kar payenge jahape sare information gather ho rahe ", Purvi added.

" Damn.. yeh meine kyun nahi socha. ", Abhijeet said.

" Great, toh phir tum lag jawo kam pe ", Daya said.

" Sir, I am not expert. I mean mujhe bohot waqt lag jayega so, we need experts help "

" Thik hai toh koi cyber crime expert ko bulawo.. waise, ek minute tum yahan ho toh Tarika kidhar hai "

" Sir, meine Pankaj ko bol diye hai.

Woh Sir, mujhe laga Tarika ki jaan ko khatra hai toh meine usse Intelligence bureau bejh diye ", Purvi hesitate a bit.

" Thik hai woh dikha jayega. Pehle expert ko bulawo "

" Sir ", Purvi respond.

 **After some time...**

A young man entered in the bureau.

" Sir, yeh Akash hai. Computer programming and hacking expert. Bohot se cases solve kiye hai isne "

" Hello Sir, Inspector Purvi ne mujhe detail bata diya hai. I will try my best ", He smiled.

" Nahi Akash try nahi.. You have to do it. Bohot sare logon ki zindagi jude hai. You have have to it ", ACP ordered.

" Yes, Sir "

he paused..

" But Sir, It would be a long time process. I need that locket. "

" Par, Akash isme khatra hai. Unlogon ko shaq ho jayega ", Purvi said.

" No Sir , at first I'll hack the system jisse kuch waqt ke liye hum information ko jam kar sakhte hai. Then we will use a no sound box to lock that locket. Ek aisa box jisse bahar ka awaaz andar nahi pohonchte. Then I'll be able to do further process ", he explained

" Haan, aisa ek device toh hai humrein pas. Shayed Dr. Sahab ke paas ho ", Abhijeet says reminding that they have used such device in an old case .

" Akash donot waste your time. Sir, mein forensic pohonchta hoon ", Daya spoke on hurry.

" Mein bhi chalta hoon ", Abhijeet stood up.

" Par Abhijeet, tumhe rest karna chahiye I mean tumhara haath.. Umm accha thik hai chalo ", Daya spoke in a spontaneous way completely knowing about the fact that Abhijeet will definitely deny.

He decided not to argue, as it is not the right time.

They rushed towards the forensic lab.

 **In the under** **construction** **building ..**

" Ae kaliya..dekh jakey chidiya ki phar phar kam hua ki nahi ", The boss yelled.

" Ji boss mai.. jata ", The man responsed in dizzy tone.

" Boss.. Boss chidiya udd gaya.. * hiccups

"

Hearing Kalia 's voice the man ran towards the room.

" Kya matlab hai tera huh ? Ae Kaliya ae ", The boss grabbed Kaliya by collar.

" Woh dekho na.. ", Kaliya pointed onwards and started gulping more of alcohol.

The Boss saw that Shreyaa was not present there.

" Kidhar gayi? Ae tu idhar hein tha na? kahaan gayi ladki bol?.. abey teri toh ", The boss snatched the bottle from his hand and threw away.

" Areh mera daru.. ", Kaliya was blabbing. A hard slap on his face made him fall against a table.

The boss again grabbed him by neck.

" Aein sidha sidha bol kya kiya tune ladki ki saath "

" Ai Shapath mene kuch nahi kara ", Kaliya managed to speak.

" Areh.. hut. Dhund kidhar gayi ", The Boss yelled.

 **Teehee.. and here the chapter ends. Thank you so much for reading. Do leave a review.**

 **Thanks a ton for your precious reviews guys. Keep supporting and Keep loving Abhirika . Peace..**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	9. Consistency 9

The boss again grabbed him by neck.

" Aein seedha seedha bol kya kiya tune ladki ki saath "

" Aai Shapath maine kuch nahi kara ", Kaliya managed to speak.

" Areh.. hut. Dhund kidhar gayi ", The Boss yelled.

They started searching for Shreyaa.

 **In** **Intelligence** **Bureau ...**

" Hello, Sir ", an officer greeted.

" Where is Tarika? ", Abhijeet asked in hurry.

The officer pointed them the way towards a room.

Daya and Abhijeet headed towards the room.

A small room, dimly lighten.

Abhijeet noticed her motionless frame in a sitting position. Maybe she was very tired. He felt lump over his throat.

" I am sorry Tarika. I am really very sorry. Tumhe kya kuch nahi sehna padh rahe ", he thought and breathed out.

Daya went to Tarika.

" Give us the locket ", Daya forward his hand.

Her eyes got double in size. She become nervous.

" Umm.. Donot worry Tarika humne iss locket ki code hack kar liye hai. Ab kuch der ke liye koi information untak nahi pohonchega ", Getting her point Daya assured her.

With trembling hands she get rid of that locket.

" Hum isse ek anti sonic box mein rakhenge and then expert will do needed procedure.

Tum chinta mat karo Tarika sab kuch humrein plan ke hisab se chal rahe. Jaldi hum Shreyaa tak pohonch jayengey ", Daya patted her shoulder.

" Toh tum sabko pata hai ki mein bekasur hoon huh? Ye sab plan tha? ", she asked babishly.

" Hmm .. ab yeh aansu pocho ", Daya smiled and wiped out her tears.

Her eyes got stuck in a familiar silhouette.

" Abhijeet.. ", she uttered.

" Haan Abhijeet hai. Boss, woh box dena zara locket mil gaya ",

Daya stepped towards Abhijeet and took the box from him . Placing the locket inside of the box he (Daya) said,

" Chalo bureau chalte hai "

Abhijeet didn't respond he silently kept watching Tarika and Daya noticed his action .

" Umm I mean, mein bureau jaa raha hoon you do join me later ", Daya explained and thought to leave them in the situation to deal with.

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika harshly wiped her eyes. She could feel the tingling sensation into her eyes.

" Donot rub it. It's already reddish ", he warn her in a worried tone.

He stepped closer towards her. Seeing him she lowered her face. He bend at his knee and then made her look straight. Softly he touched her eyelid with his fingertips.

" Its hurting naa? ", he asked then took a handkerchief out.

She kept watching him.

He blew some warm air on the piece of cloth then held and pressed it over her eyelid to sooth her pain a bit.

That warmth of cloth was really helping her.

" Thanks ", she whispered.

He continued the process from one eye to another.

" Excuse me Sir, our doctor suggested her to immediately take food ", an officer headed towards them.

His voice made them jump over there place.

" Umm YeYes, officer? ", he managed to speak.

" Sir Actually Dr. Tarika get fainted a while ago then we consulted with our doctor. He said maybe she is starving that has made her sugar level low ", the officer tried to explain.

" Tum phirse behosh.. "

" Okk give me the food container. I will manage ", Abhijeet took the container and the officer left.

It seemed really dark over there. He went towards the switch board and started clicking those switches but there were no high voltaged bulb.

He nodded disapprovingly.

He sat infront of her and opened the container.

" Mujhe nahi khana ", she mewed.

He eyed on her. Reddish eyes, dried cracked lips, all sweaty cloth he could inhale the mix smell of sweaty faded perfume. Oh so weak and tired limbs.

He placed the container on the table and removed his gaze.

Silence...

A long pause

He sensed her hands over his hand.

The way her fingers ran over his palm.

He knew what is the meaning,

" Say, something! "

" Abhijeet... ", she whispered.

He made a fist and placed his another hand over hers. Making a tight fist he met her gaze.

She noticed his teary twinkling eyes..

" Abhijeet.. ro rahe ho tum.. "

She couldn't complete her sentence as he burst into tears.

He tightened their fist and hold it closer

She kept mumb..

She didn't utter a single word because she wanted him to cry his heart out.

She let him cry.

She felt her palm is getting wet.

All over this tragic period he had controlled his own emotions . She had cried her heart out several time letting her all pain to roll down as tear drops but he.. He couldn't. The so called human rule maybe have holdback his emotions.

He too has feelings. As equal as her.

She removed her hand from his grip.

Then hold his face and smiled sweetly.

" Are you feeling better now? "

He nodded.

" Bohot halka mehsus ho rahe ", he concluded.

" Hmm ", she responsed

" Tarika, tum please kuch kha lo. Dekho agar tum sick ho jawogey toh agey iss ladai mein mein akela padh jawunga "

" Tumne bhi toh kuch nhi khaya naa? ", she cut him.

" Woh.. mein mujhe adaat hai Tarika ji ", he tried to explain.

" Thik hai par tumhe bhi khana padehga ", she demanded.

He took a piece of roti and offered her. This time she didn't deny and took it.

As he again forward his hand she held hand.

" You have it ", she feed him.

They shared a smile.

Oh! How much she had missed his smile !

How much she had missed his caring touch!

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She was feeling emotional, Ofcourse.

" Khatey waqt nahi rotey ", he concluded.

They finished their food. He made her drink some water.

" Abhijeet... ", she plainly uttered.

" Hmm "

" Woh log Shreyaa ko dhund lengey na? "

He calculated what to say.

" Shreyaa thik hogi naa? ", she again asked.

" I donot know, Tarika ", he concluded and placed his head on her lap.

" Why everytime Shreyaa! ", she exclaimed.

She held him closer.

The night is long.. really long and they knew that. There is no other option than having patience.

 **Here in a under construction building...**

Shreyaa hide herself behind of some cardbox curtain.

Her heart started beating faster as she sense someone 's presence. She squeezed shut her eyes in fear.

" Nahi boss idhar bhi nahi hai "

" Saale ek kaam dhangse nahi hota tujhse. Kahaan jayegi idhar hein kahi hogi. Chal dhundh "

Shreya breathed out as she get assured that they had left. She remember they had snatched her mobile and threw it in somewhere over this place. She decided to find it out that could be the only savior.

Her full body was aching and she was hungry too. But it is not the right time to get weak. She stepped forward.

 **Here in bureau...**

" Jaldi karo Akash. Etna waqt nahi hai humrein pas ", ACP said.

" Yes Sir, I am trying. It's a long time procedures Sir. Mujhe har ek code ko ek ek karke match karna padhega. Agar luck accha raha toh jaise 2 -3 min pe ho sakhte hai on other hand pura din bhi lag sakhta hai Sir "

" Damn it ", ACP made a face.

" Sir, please. Sir relax ab baas yahi ek rasta hai ", Daya concluded.

" Akash, kya hum dono eksath code crack kar sakhte hai? I mean alag se ", Purvi asked.

" Haan agar apko coding atey ho toh you can. It can quicken the pace but I cannot assure. Because aisa bhi ho sakhtay ke hum dono ek hein waqt ek hein code crack kar rahe ", Akash explain.

" Let's try atleast ", Purvi concluded.

" Haan, Shayed isse jaldi kam ban jaye "

 **Here in a** **under construction building...**

Shreyaa was walking quickly to get out of there suddenly her cloth piece stuck on an old lampshade and it fall down. She get scared.

" Ae awaaz kidhar se aa rahi? ", the boss yelled.

" Boss, Ladki.. ladki udhar hai ", Kaliya ran towards her.

She too started running as her leg were bruised she can't keep her balance alright and fell down.

" Abhi kidhar jayegi? ", they giggled.

She tried to move and suddenly her eyes captured a gadget. Yes, her handset. She quickly grabbed the mobile and stood up straight.

In a very moment she started running.

" Ae rukh.. Tu mera muh kya dekh rahe picha kar na uski ", The boss yelled.

They started following her.

She kept running.

Somehow she managed to escape and hide in a store like place. Her phone was dead she tried to switch it on. It was not working. She tried again and again.

She sat down with a thud and was on a verge of crying.

" Oh God save me! ", she closed her eyes and started praying.

Once again she tried to switch it on ...

 **And here the chapter ends hope you have enjoyed.**

 **Do leave a review. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **KK :** Thanks ya and Ofcourse no one can beat u in case of emo stuff. Thanks for the review.

 **HidenSeek06 :** Thank you so much. Hope u have enjoyed.

 **Priya :** Thank you :)

 **Angelbetu :** Haha suspense mein chodna hein humara kam hai. Thanks for the review dear.

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour :** Aww you liked the chapter that much. Thank you.

 **Adya :** Thanks ya.

 **Sangita Das :** Haila ! my fan ! Glad that you liked the chapter. Thanks

 **Take care all. Keep Smiling and**

 **Keep loving Abhirika. Peace.**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	10. Consistency 10

She kept running.

Somehow she managed to escape and hide in a store like place. Her phone was dead, she tried to switch it on. It was not working. She tried again and again.

She sat down with a thud and was on a verge of crying.

" Oh God! save me! ", she closed her eyes and started praying.

Once again she tried to switch it on ...

a soft light flashed over her face.

The mobile switched on and a smile crept on her lips.

She look here and there then open the dial pad.

But the connection was really poor. Once again she felt helpless.

 **Here in Intelligence Bureau ...**

Abhijeet removed his head from her lap and sat down straight. He found out her in sleeping position.

He thought not to wake her up.

He looked at her face.

How peacefully she was sleeping. Unknowingly he smiled.

He noticed her eyeslashes flattered.

" Is she having nightmare? ", he thought in tension.

He ran his finger smoothly over her curls and softly pressed his lips on her forehead.

" Sab thik ho jayega Tarika ", he whispered and left the place.

 **In Bureau..**

" Aur kitna waqt lagega Akash? ", Daya asked.

" Sir, I am trying "

" Purvi, kuch mila kya? ", he again asked desparetly.

Purvi passed him a helpless look and lowered her gaze.

Abhijeet headed inside the bureau.

" Abhijeet ", ACP sir called him.

" Sir, kuch pata chala? ", Abhijeet spoke slowly.

ACP nodded disprovingly.

" Sir.. "

" Haan, Akash? ", they looked towards him.

" Sir, ek location pe bar bar signal locate ho rahe. Probably it is our desired destination "

" Jaldi karo Akash. Place kaunsa hai? ", ACP stepped towards him.

" Yes, Sir. Bas aa rahe "

Silence...

Tension was building over their mind.

Everyone seemed restless...

" Mil gaya Sir... ", Akash yelled in excitement.

" Par yeh kya! ", Akash uttered in confusion.

" Kya hua? ", Abhijeet asked.

" Sir, yeh location toh Mumbai ka hai hein nhi ", Akash concluded.

" Matlab! Aise kaise? ", Purvi asked.

" Sector 20 dikha rahe "

" My God.. ", Abhijeet spoke.

" Freddy, Delhi CID bureau ko inform karo aur kaho sare forces laga de. Yeh log chootne nahi chahiye ", ACP ordered.

" Lekin Sir.. Shreyaa ", Abhijeet's voice cracked.

" Ho sakhtey Shreyaa bhi humein wahi mil jaye ", Purvi responsed.

" Agar yeh location hein galat nikle toh ? Kahin sirf time waste toh nahi kar rahe hum? ", Abhijeet uttered plainly.

" Abhijeet.. ", Daya stepped towards him.

 **Beep beep...**

 **Suddenly a message arrived..**

Abhijeet sensed his mobile vibrated and he picked it up.

His eyes get stucked on the Home screen.

" Shreyaa.. ", he exclaimed.

" Shreyaa 's message! ", he exclaimed.

" Kya! ", Daya smiled.

A new hope...

He opened it, **" HELP"**

only a word but it was enough for them.

Abhijeet tried to call her but network showed busy.

" Damn it... Akash can you track location with this message? "

" Yes, Sir I can ", Akash took the phone..

 **After some time...**

They were driving their way towards were the location get tracked.

" Daya aur tezz chalawo. Zyada waqt nahi hai humrein pas ", ACP sir said.

Soon they reached the exact place. It was an under construction building.

Silently they move onward.

" Sir, signal toh uss taraf se aa rahe ", Purvi showed them the tab.

" Charo taraf se phel jawo ", ACP sir ordered.

" Sir, mein piche ki taraf dekh raha hu ", Abhijeet spoke in hurry and move onwards.

Carefully he tiptoed inside of the building.

He stepped towards the store like room..

Completely unknowning about the fact that Shreyaa is hiding behind those curtain.

Shreyaa sensed someone presence. She covered her mouth in anticipation and tried not to make any noises.

Abhijeet observed some motion..

Holding his gun tight he push those curtain down with force.

All those curtain fall off on a moment and he forward his gun in a professional manner.

" Aahn.. ", a moaning sound.

" Shreyaa! ", he uttered and kneeled down.

She was so scared.

Hearing his voice she opened her eyes her lips curved..

Abhijeet cupped her face..

" Shreyaa.. ", he kissed her forehead.

Held her tight in a embrace..

Finally he breath out in satisfaction . He could feel how heart soothing this feeling is.

She weeped more. He rubbed her back.

" Kahaan hai woh log? ", he signed

She nodded disprovingly.

" Thik hai.. koi baat nahi. Chalo get up ", he forwarded his hand.

She held his hand. Suddenly his eyes captured those bruises on her wrist. He softly touched there.

His eyes get moistened and a wave of anger stormed his brain.

He stepped onwards and found Purvi over there. He signaled her to know about their positions .

" Shayed upstairs hai, Sir "

" Thik hai.. Tum Shreyaa ko lekey bahar niklo foren. Mein in logon ko dekhta hoon "

" Sir ", Purvi responsed.

Abhijeet moved upstairs.

He found Daya climb and jump inside.

Daya signaled him that he will attack from the behind. Abhijeet assured him with an eye blink.

The Boss was present there.

Abhijeet fired in the air.

" Hands up "

The boss tried to move but Daya ' s strong grip on his neck locked him in a place.

" Bohot khel liya ab jail jaane ka waqt aa gya " , Daya spoke and the boss groan in pain.

" Haha.. Tum log mera kuch nhi bigad sakhte. Areh udhar toh dekho ", The boss passed them a sarcastic laugh.

They saw Kalia holding Shreyaa in gun point.

" Shreyaa " Daya uttered and his grip get loosen a bit.

The Boss pushed Daya and tried to move.

Shot...

A sudden shot over Kaliya's hand.

Purvi dragged Shreyaa in a very moment.

Once again Daya gripped the boss by neck.

" Bohot Shatir samajhte ho khudko? ", Daya slapped him hard.

Suddenly Shreyaa lose her balance and fell unconscious.

" My God! Shreyaa ", Abhijeet hold her tight.

" Abhijeet, tum Shreyaa ko hospital le jawo in do macchar ke liye hum hein kafi hai ", Daya concluded.

Abhijeet carried Shreyaa and left the place in hurry.

Purvi and Pankaj handcuffed those culprits.

" Kaun hai in sab ka master mind? ", ACP asked..

The boss kept mumb.

" Tum do chillar ki toh itne aukat hai nahi ki itna kuch kar sako. Seedha seedha muh khol warna.. ", Daya warned.

" Batata hoon Sir... Sharon ne hein humein supari de thi ", The boss respond.

 **Here in Delhi...**

Delhi CID team surrounded the sector 20 area.

They caught Sharon red handed while dealing drugs and rescued Dr. Sameer family members from her.

She get arrested by Delhi CID team. According to them she was spying over Dr. Tarika through that locket.

 **In Intelligence Bureau...**

" Dr.Tarika ", the officer wake her up.

" Abhijeet Sir is on line. Here, talk with him ", officer passed her the mobile.

" Abhijeet.. kahan ho tum? ", she asked.

" Tarika.. Tarika listen. Humein Shreyaa mil gayi hai. Abhi hum usse lekey City hospital aye hai "

" Hospital ! Kyun? kya hua hai usse? Haan? ", she was disparate.

" Donot worry, Tarika. Bas weakness hai. Tum Inspector Rathore ke sath jaldi city hospital pohoncho. Okay? "

" Hmm ", she respond and cut the call.

" Chalein Dr. Tarika? ", Rathore asked.

" Ji ", she replied shortly.

 **In Hospital...**

Soon they reached in the hospital. Tarika headed towards the cabin and saw them.

Abhijeet was feeding Shreyaa. She was all fit then.

" Aur nahi.. please ", Shreya joined her hand.

" Thoda sa aur kha lo. Dekho bas itna hein baki hai. Come on be a good girl ", Abhijeet feed her more.

She made a face.

Tarika smiled big. After a long time she smiled in sheer satisfaction.

Abhijeet sensed something and moved his gaze towards the entrance.

" Tarika ", He stepped towards her.

" Yahaan kyun khade ho? Awo andar "

She silently sat beside Shreyaa.

Silence...

Shreyaa looked at her face and smiled.

" Mumma is so sorry, baby ", Tarika cupped her face. Then hold and kissed her hands.

Shreyaa wiped out her mothers tear and hugged her tight. Tarika sobbed more.

Sometimes tears become a sign of unspoken happiness. Truly it was their moment.

After some hours Shreyaa and Dr. Sameer both were discharged.

 **In CID Bureau...**

" Dr. Tarika, we donot have any objection against you. It's legally proven that you were innocent ", Dr. Sameer spoke.

" Here is your gun and batch..

Welcome back.. Dr. Tarika ", he pressed every word.

" Thank you so much, Sir ", she replied shortly.

" On behalf of Delhi CID brunch I would like to thank all of you and we highly appreciate Mumbai CID teams co operation. This case will remain as a friendship agreement for sure "

"Sir ", they convey a salute.

Finally the case was over.

 **In Car...**

Abhijeet and Tarika were returning home from Shreyaa 's boarding.

" Abhijeet , I am feeling bad for Shreyaa. Really missing her "

" Hmm. Kitna kuch sehna padha nah usse? Kyun ki, woh Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki beti joh hai ", he said in a plain tone.

" ACP Abhijeet ", she corrected and smiled.

He smiled sheepishly.

" Waqt lagega I guess. "

" You will get used to it . Umm.. Abhijeet? "

" Haan? "

" Hum... kya hum Shreyaa ko apne pas nahi rakh sakhte? Ab toh mein hoon na. Toh phir kya zarrorat hai boarding mein rakhne ki ", she complained.

" Tarika, she needs extra care.. "

" Toh hum care nahi kar sakhtey kya? ", she cut him.

" Meine Shreyaa se pucha toh tha. Tab woh ek dam se chup ho gayi thi. Wahan ki environment se usse lagawo ho gayi hai . Apne doston ko chodh ke aane mein taqleef toh hogi. Kuch din janedo. Higher studies ke time dekh lenge "

" Hmm ", she nodded.

" Tarika.. "

She didn't respond.

She was looking out side of the window.

" Kya dekh rahi ho? ", he asked.

" Chand... "

Moonlight was peeping inside.

She opened the car wind fully.

That soft and dim light was kissing her skin. Glittering her every details. Proving her more mysterious.

He slow down the car speed.

" Huh? ", she looked at him . Her thought get interrupt because of his action.

" Gaari kyun rokh di?", she asked.

" Koi mujhe distract kar rahe ", he smirked.

" Oh! really? " She rolled her eyes.

" Aura indeed! "

" Shut up ", she playfully punched him.

" Ahhh ", he acted.

" Flirt karne ki ye adaat kab jayega tumhara? huh? "

" Biwi se flirt karne mein alag hein level ka maza atey. Haha ", he laugh out loudly.

" Ho gaya? ", she showed him palm.

" Ji ", he smiled and receive a deadly glace from her.

He again start driving.

She was feeling shy.

" Thank God! It's almost dark inside the car. Otherwise he would start flirting over my all reddish face as he always do " she thought.

A swift change of wind direction blew her hair insane. Making it more messy. She parted her curls in one side. Maybe to set her her hair or to hide her all scarlet face from his mischievous gaze.

Silently she kept smiling.

 **I found a** **Love for** **me..**

They reached their home. Finally their home sweet home.

" Aiyee Tarika ji ", he forward his hand.

She smiled up at his gesture and slipped her hand into his.

She could clearly remember the day when she first stepped at this house as Mrs. Abhijeet. He welcomed her exactly with this manner.

" Nostalgia! ", she smiled and stepped forward.

 **Darling** **just** **dive** **right** **in..**

He opened the main door and they stepped inside together. Their finger entwined.

 **And follow my lead..**

Oh! so relaxing. He inhaled deeply. They went inside of their room.

It was all messy. She was keenly observing the room.

Abhijeet gulped in tension.

" Wet towel bed pe kyun hai? ", that's the most common dialogue of her.

Before Tarika could say anything he mewed.

" Mein abhi saaf karta hoon "

" Huh? Oh my God! Haha! Abhijeet, tum bhi naa ", she giggled.

 **Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet...**

" Bed sheet badal letey hai, okay? " , she said.

" I will help you ", he smiled.

She placed the bedsheet and he tried to fix it.

" Aahh! ", he winced out in pain.

" Kya hua? ", she grabbed his arm.

" Woh ", he eyed towards his wound.

 **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me...**

" Mein first aid kit leke ati hoon "

After a while she returned with the first aid box.

She went near him. Silently unbuttoned his shirt and removed it completely.

Softly touched his wound.

" Abhi thik hai yeh.. ", he tried to explain.

She started dressing it. He mewed in pain but in a very moment he felt the cooling of her breath. She blew some more air.

 **Cause we were just kids when we fell in love..**

 **Not knowing what it was...**

She was quickly cleansing his wound. She wanted to make it quick. It was unbearable for her to see him in pain. She changed the bandage and turned around to move. He hold her back.

 **I will not give you up this time..**

" Abhi.. ", she whispered.

" Hmm ", He wrapped his arm around her.

He sensed her pain. Slowly, turned her to face him.

 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own...**

He softly kissed her eyes as if he was kissing her all pain away.

Tarika hold him tight. She could feel how her heart is getting soothed by his magical touch.

 **And in your eyes you are holding mine...**

" Hey, Ssshh ", he rubbed her back.

" Smile na.. please? ", he cupped her face.

She smiled with moist eyes.

" I am so tired ", he said and before she could get anything he pulled her hand and fall free over the bed.

His sudden act made her also fall over him.

" Abhijeet! ", she exclaimed.

" Haha ", he giggled.

" Sudhrogey nahi tum ", she knitted her brows.

She turned and lied beside him. Still holding his hand, she looked directly into his eyes.

 **Baby, I am** **dancing in the dark with you between my arms..**

" Kya dekh rahe ho? ", he asked.

" Tumhe.. ", she smiled.

She moved her glance over his built chest.

Faded - unfaded -halfly faded bullet marks scattered like polka dots. Every bruise of his has its own proud story. Each mark is declaring his bravery.

 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song..**

She ran her finger over those bullet scars from one to another. She dance her fingertips in a delicate manner.

That make his stomach goes funny. He grabbed her hand. Pulled her closer. Their forehead touched. They felt each others warm breath.

 **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath..**

" I love you ", he utterd.

She smiled and buried her face into his hard chest.

 **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight...**

" Me too ", she whispered against his chest.

\- The end.

 **Finally the End. Thank you so much for your continuous support. I am really grateful.**

 **I have heard a wise man saying about relationship that I wanted to share..**

 **She didn't** **fall in love with you because you remembered her birthday and brought her flower in valentines day!**

 **She fell in love you with you because you wish her, " Good morning " before you checked the phone..**

 **She fell in love with you when you had an amazing day at work and she had a terrible day at work. You just sat and listen to her her awful day and donot say a thing about your amazing day.**

 **Same thing with a relationship. It's not about any event, it is not about intensity**

 **It's all about CONSISTENCY.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Stay happy, stay bless, keep smiling and**

 **Keep loving Abhirika**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
